Traición
by Tsukimine12
Summary: ¿Qué hacer, cuando el amor de tu vida te engaña antes de su boda? ¿Qué hacer, para demostrarle a ella que es inocente? ¿Qué hacer, cuando alguien más se la lleva? Eriol la debe recuperar, cueste lo que cueste, porque esa traición no era más que un vil engaño, y Tomoyo lo sabría de la mala forma. ¡Hiatus hasta nuevo aviso!
1. Prologo

**Traición**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Sakura card captor no me pretensen, son propiedad de **CLAMP.**

* * *

_**Te amé**__: con todas mis fuerzas_

_**Te amo**__: más que a mi vida_

_**Te amare**__: por el resto de la vida_

.

_"Esas eran las palabras con la que hicimos aquella promesa de amarnos por siempre, pero solo era una promesa más que jamás se cumplió, una más que se la llevo el viento, una más que se fue olvidando con el tiempo y solo quedan tristes recuerdos de aquellos felices tiempos donde tu palabra tenia valor, pero ahora ya no creo más en tus falsas palabras de amor y cariño, que solo son eso, palabras, palabras que olvidaras y aras de la vista gorda, ¡PERO YA NO MAS!_

_¡NO VOLVERÉ A CAER EN ESAS FALSAS PALABRAS!, en esa mirada tan profunda de color azul zafiro, en aquel cabello negro-azulado con destellos y en esos deliciosos labios carnosos que piden a gritos ser besados y…. ¡ah, basta! Ya no más, NO volveré a caer en esas cosas, ¡NUNCA MAS!, ¡Como que me dejo de llamar Tomoyo Daidouji!_"

* * *

**Pov. Tomoyo**

**.**

¿Alguna vez soñaron con un mariachi enviado por el chico que te gusta y con el que te vas a casar? Yo sí, pero eso era antes, cuando yo tenía 10 años

Ahora yo ahora tengo ganas de matarlo porque el muy infeliz me envío mariachi desde las 6 A.m. y no han dejado de tocar, ¿y saben que es lo peor?, ¡Es que el chico que me lo envío es el ser más detestable que eh conocido! Ya no soy la niña detrás de la cámara que diseñaba los trajes de combate para mi mejor amiga, y el ya no es aquel que cautivo mi corazón con su elegancia, amabilidad, misterio y audacia. ¡NO!, ¡Él es tipo más desagradable, asqueroso y traicionero del mundo!

Su nombre: Eriol Hiraguisawa

Todo sucedió cuando él me traiciono con la arpía de Kaho Mitsuki, exactamente un día antes de nuestra boda.

¿Lo pueden creer?

Y para colmo, desde que lo que le dije sus verdades en la cara y que todo el mundo lo viera, ¡tiene el descaro de decirme que no puedo cortar con el!

Y luego me manda regalos, mariachi, flores y un montón de cosas más, lo cual me tiene completamente harta y cansada. Yo no pienso caer de nuevo en esas mentiras y….

-Tomoyo por favor perdóname y vuelve con migo- grito Eriol desde afuera

Suspiro, cierro el libro que estaba leyendo y me dirijo hacia el armario, con cautela lo abro y doy unos pasos hacia atrás para que la montaña de regalos no me aplaste. Me abro paso entre los miles de regalos y flores y saco una escopeta "no letal" y me dirijo hacia el balcón de mi apartamento pero antes me pare para revisar el reloj.

-¡¿10:30 P.m.? ¡Esto es el colmo! – cargo mi escopeta y salgo al balcón.

No sé si es legal tener una escopeta, pero qué más da. Lo peor que me puede pasar es que me metan a la cárcel por intentar matar a Eriol, o tal vez pasar allí el resto de mis días por haberle atinado. Cualquiera que pase me aria de cierta forma feliz. Ya no tendría que volver a ver su maldita cara.

Frunzo el ceño. Ahí lo veo con el mariachi, cantando una de sus tantas canciones.

-Tommy ¿cuál es tu respuesta? – pregunta con ilusión en sus ojos.

-¡Esta! – dicho esto le empiezo a disparar a diestra y siniestra.

-¿No podemos arreglar esto de una forma más calmada y no letal? – pregunto con miedo.

-¡NO! – le contesto de forma brusca. – Y esta es la forma menos letal que tengo ¡deberías estar agradecido! – Le disparo hacia los pies y da un salto hacia atrás. – ahora, ¡lárgate! – sin pensarlo dos veces, se van corriendo. Yo me quedo hasta asegurarme de que estén bien lejos, cuando lo confirmo, cierro la puesta del balcón con fuerza de lo enojada que estaba, me recargo en la pared y lloro amargamente como todas las noches, y nuevamente aquel doloroso recuerdo volvió a mi mente, lastimándome y haciéndome sentir infeliz. Sin más energías, me dormí en el frio piso, llorando como en los últimos días.


	2. Recuerdos de una Traición, parte 1

**Traición**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Sakura card captor no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **CLAMP.**

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Te amé:**__ con todas mis fuerzas_

_**Te amo:**__ más que a mi vida_

_**Te amare:**__ por el resto de la vida_

_._

…**Flash back…**

_Era un día lluvioso en la ciudad de Tomoeda, la gente que pasaba iban corriendo tratando de protegerse con sus ropas o con lo que sea que traían._

_Una joven de largo cabello negro y ondulado en las puntas, de tez blanca y unos hermosos ojos amatistas y bella figura, caminaba contenta con un paraguas en mano junto con una bella castaña de cabello corto y ojos esmeraldas. Las dos se dirigían hacia una pequeña cafetería, se sentaron en una pequeña mesa y comenzaron una amena charla._

_-Dime Tomoyo, ¿cómo te ha ido? – pregunto la castaña._

_-Muy bien Sakura, estoy muy feliz porque mañana será mi boda con Eriol – responde con una sonrisa – ¿y tú como estas?_

_-Muy bien, pero algo triste porque Shaoran aún no me propone matrimonio – contesto con algo de tristeza._

_-No te preocupes, seguro que muy pronto te lo propondrá. – trato de animarla._

_-Eso espero. – suspiro. – Al igual que espero que tanto kero como mi hermano acepten mi relación con él. – frunció el ceño; molesta. _

_-Esos dos no cambian ¿verdad? – pregunto con una gotita estilo anime._

_-No, y cada vez se ponen peor. – bufo molestia. – imagínate, ayer lo invite a cenar con nosotros y kero y mi hermano no pararon de fulminarlo con la mirada, y cuando se iba, ¡prácticamente lo sacaron a empujones de la casa! – exclamo._

_-¿Tanto así? – pregunto Tomoyo sin poder creérselo._

_-Sí. – Afirmo en un suspiro la castaña, para luego poner los ojos de cachorrito triste – Tomoyo, tu eres la única que me puede ayudar a controlar a kero y a mi hermano ¿me ayudas?- suplico la castaña._

_-No creo que sea bueno idea, Sakura – dijo insegura._

_-¡Por favor! – suplico una vez más, pero con los ojos más grandes y derramando unas lágrimas._

_-Está bien – suspiro derrotada._

_-¡Gracias, Tomoyo! por eso te quiero mucho. – sonrió la castaña. _

_-¿No me querías? – pregunto arqueando una ceja._

_-No tanto como ahora – dijo en un tono inocente._

_Así se la pasaron durante unas horas, charlando de lo que habían hecho en los últimos meses de no verse. Eso hasta que Tomoyo cambio su semblante de uno alegre a uno serio._

_-¿Humm? ¿Qué sucede Tomoyo? – pregunto preocupada la castaña por ver así a su mejor amiga._

_-Si-siento un muy mal presentimiento por Eriol – dijo en un susurro la amatista._

_-¿Enserio? – La amatista asintió. - ¿Porque no vas a verlo? – sugirió la castaña._

_-Sí, tienes razón. – afirmo la amatista. Las dos pagaron y salieron rumbo al departamento de Eriol. Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con unos amigos de Eriol que venían por su despedida de soltero y con sus padres que vinieron a recoger sus cosas, ya que habían estado alojándose en su departamento y al fin encontraron un hotel donde quedarse._

_-¿Porque no entran? - pregunto la castaña._

_-Está cerrada la puerta con llave y ya tocamos. Parece que hay alguien adentro ya que oigo voces, pero nadie nos abre. – dijo uno de los amigos de Eriol._

_Tomoyo se acercó a la puerta, escuchando unos murmullos y luego un grito ahogado. _

_Asustados, Tomoyo y los demás comenzaron a golpear la puerta, tratando inútilmente de derribarla._

_Hubo un grito aún más fuerte. Tomoyo, en un ataque de pánico, tomo vuelo y derribo de un golpe la puerta. _

_No vio nada._

_Pero los gritos se hacían más fuertes y provenían de la habitación de Eriol._

_Se asustó, y rápidamente comenzó a golpear la puerta._

_- Eriol por favor abre la puerta – sollozo Tomoyo._

_Se oían gritos y murmullos parecidos a gemidos. Ella ya no lo soportaba más. _

_Agarro vuelo._

_Corrió._

_Golpea la puerta._

_Se cae._

_Ella contiene el aliento ante lo que ve._

_No, no es cierto. ¡ESTO NO ES POSIBLE!_

_La imagen que estaba enfrente de ella era de lo más asquerosa, pero por sobre todo, dolorosa._

_En la cama, estaban Eriol encima de una mujer de cabello pelirrojo y tez blanca; un momento, esa persona le es familiar, ¿acaso no es? No, no es posible…._

_¡ERA LA MAESTRA KAHO MITSUKI!_

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**

**_Espero que este cap, haya quedado bien._**

**_Si gustan dejar sugerencias, con gusto las recevire._**

**_TT-TT espero les haya gustado._**

**_._**

**_01/08/11_**

**_Segundo cap editado!_**

**_neee... les traigo buenas nuevas! el nuevo cap de "Traicion" esta avanzado ;)_**

**_nos leemos!_**

**_bye XD_**


	3. Recuerdos de una Traición, parte 2

**Traición.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Sakura card captor no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **CLAMP.**

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Te amé: **__con todas mis fuerzas._

_**Te amo: **__más que mi vida._

_**Te amare:**__ por el resto de la vida._

_._

**Pov. Tomoyo**

_**-"No, por favor no. Dime que esto es una pesadilla, que esto es un sueño, ¡POR FAVOR DIOS MIO DIME QUE NO ES VERDAD!" **– pensé desesperada._

_-Así que, ¿esto hacías en tu tiempo libre no Eriol? – pregunte fríamente y ahogando un profundo llanto._

_-¡Tomoyo! – exclamo Eriol sorprendido y dejando de besar a Kaho. – T-Te lo puedo explicar. – tartamudeo nevioso._

_-No me interesan tus inútiles explicaciones, Hiraguisawa – espete en un tono tan dolido eh indiferente que hasta yo misma me sorprendí._

_-No es lo que tú crees, en serio. – insistió en explicarse Eriol. – lo que pasa es que…._

_-¿Es que, qué? ¿Te aburriste de mí y buscaste a esta zorra para abastecer tus deseos? – acuse mirándolo con odio._

_-Oye, más respeto Daidouji. – ordeno Mitsuki con seriedad._

_¿Respeto? ¡¿RESPETO? Esa mujer debe estar enferma._

_-El respeto a ti te lo perdí hace años. – conteste fríamente. – Jamás creí que llegaras a algo como esto, Kaho. – escupí. – Pero era de suponerse de alguien que salió con un muchacho de secundaria mientras estaba en la universidad y que, para colmo, se acuesta con alguien que era mi prometido, ¡Y AHORA ME VIENE CON EL DESCARO DE QUE NO LE PUEDO FALTAR EL RESPETO A UNA ARPIA ZORRA Y VIEJA COMO USTED! – grite dejando fluir todo mi enojo._

_-Tomoyo, por favor, cálmate. – me pidió Sakura, apretándome el hombro en señal de apoyo._

_-¡NO LO HARE ASTA QUE LE DIGA SUS VERDADES A ESTOS DOS! – grite furiosa mirándolos a matar._

_-Estas malinterpretando todo. – murmuro Eriol._

_-¿Malinterpretando todo? ¡¿Malinterpretando todo? – grite furiosa. ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso? – ¡POR FAVOR HIRAGUISAWA! ¡¿CREES QUE CON LO QUE VI NO ME VASTO? ¡ESA DESAGRADABLE ESCENA FUE LA SUFICIENTE PRUEBA PARA DARME CUENTA DE QUE SOLO ERA UN JUGUETE AL QUE UTILIZABAS PARA ENTRETENERTE EN EL DIA Y LUEGO HIRTE A SEGUIR CON KAHO! – chille apretando los puños, en un vano intento de evitar que mis lágrimas salieran._

_-No sabes de lo que estás hablando, Tomoyo – susurro Eriol cabizbajo._

_-¡CLARO QUE SE DE LO QUE ESTOY HABLANDO! ¡Y TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN PRESENTES PUEDEN VER LO REPUGNANTE QUE ERES! – Solloze. Ya no aguante y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos. – ¿Por qué, Eriol? Pensé que tú eras diferente a los demás, que eras el indicado para mí, pero veo que eres igual a los demás. – negué decepcionada._

_-Te equivocas, Tommy. – se puse de pie, enrollando las sabanas en su cuerpo y tratando de sujetarme, pero me separe rápidamente en una brusco movimiento._

_-¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡Y NO ME VUELVAS A DECIR NI TOMMY NI MI NOMBRE! ¡PARA TI SOY DAIDOUJI, COMO SIEMPRE DEVIO SER! – grite histérica y dolida por mis propias palabra. ¿Era yo la que estaba hablando? No, no era yo, era mi corazón el que hablaba o lo que quedaba de él. Porque ahora, no son más que pequeños pedazos lo que quedan._

_-Tomoyo, por favor. – Murmuro en un tono inaudible. – ¡Yo te amo!_

_-¡No me mientas más, Hiraguisawa! – chille. – Yo te amé por lo que eras, te reconocí como Eriol Hiraguisawa, pero creo que me segué con esta falsa felicidad y no pude ver mi realidad. – dije tras un fuerte sollozo, ¡oh no! Voy a empezar a llorar de verdad y no puedo permitir que me vean así. – lo mejor será acabar con esto de una vez._

_-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Eriol con miedo._

_-Se terminó, Hiraguisawa. Ya no quiero estar más a tu lado ni saber nada mas de ti. – Susurre. – Todos aquí presentes, pueden ver la vil traición de Hiraguisawa, y que de ahora en adelante, Eriol Hiraguisawa y yo, Tomoyo Daidouji no estamos más comprometidos. – Declare, y sin más, tire mi anillo de compromiso y salí de la habitación. Pero no pude continuar porque un agarre me detuvo. Ladee la cabeza para ver a quien me sujeto, encontrándome con el rostro de Hiraguisawa._

_-Por favor, Tomoyo. No me puedes hacer esto. – me dijo en un tono serio. Yo lo mire incrédula. ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirme eso después de lo que paso? Estar con la zorra de Mitsuki le hizo perder la vergüenza._

_-¿A no? – pregunte desafiante. – Pues mírame. – me solté de su agarre para estamparle una fuerte cachetada que resonó por todo el departamento y salí corriendo._

_No me importo que lloviera._

_No me importo que la gente me viera._

_No me importo que chocara con la gente._

_No me importo atravesarme por la calle habiendo autos pasando._

_Lo único que me importaba era llegar a mi casa._

_Pero había preguntas rondándome en la mente, y torturándome lentamente._

**_¿Hice lo correcto?_**

**_¿Que pasara de ahora en adelante?_**

**_¿Por qué tengo que amarte tanto?_**

**_¡Te odio Eriol Hiraguisawa!_**

**_¡Te odio Kaho Mitsuki!_**

_Pare en seco, respirando agitadamente y con poco fuerza en mis piernas._

_Mire al cielo, nublado y gris. Tal como estaba mi corazón, nublado por el dolor; y gris por el odio y la tristeza._

_Llore amargamente. Dejando que enjuagaran mi dolor, sabiendo que cada una se llevaba un pedacito de mi alma rota._

_No lo soporte más, tenía que sacarlo. Me oprimía el pecho y me torturaba. Era el único modo de hacerlo, no importaba si la gente me miraba o me señalara. Tenía que hacerlo._

_Así que, con lo único que se me ocurrió para liberar un poco mi dolo y mi furia; Grite…_

**¡TE ODIO ERIOL HIRAGUISAWA!**

* * *

**Notas la autora:**

**o.o **

**Cielos, creo que saque toda mi inspiración que traía desde hace horas.**

**Jejje, espero y les haya gustado**

**Bye XD**

**¿Algún Review?**

**.**

**05/08/11**

**.**

**¡Tercer cap re-editado!**

**Neh, ¿no creen que me quedo mejor? xD**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Bye XD **


	4. Versión diferente, parte 1

**Traición**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Sakura card captor no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **CLAMP.**

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Te amé: **__con todas mis fuerzas_

_**Te amo:**__ más que a mi vida_

_**Te amare:**__ por el resto de la vida_

_._

_**(N/A: Esto sigue dentro del Flash back, pero es por parte de Eriol.)**_

**Pov. Eriol**

_Iba caminando bajo la lluvia sumido en mis pensamientos, apenas si siento las gotas de la lluvia en mi cuerpo._

_**¿Que eh hecho?**_

_Ese era una de las tantas preguntas que me hacía para reprocharme a mí mismo. Inconscientemente, en vez de dirigirme a casa de mi querida Nakuru, me dirigí hacia el lado contrario, directo al cementerio. No sabía el porqué, pero no importaba._

_**¿Por qué tuve que cometer semejante estupidez?**_

_Llegue al cementerio y casi automáticamente me dirigí a una lápida con rosas blancas y tulipanes; la tumba de mi madre._

_**¿Cómo llegue a enredarme con Kaho?**_

_Caí de rodillas en la tumba y empecé a llorar. Gruesas lágrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas mientras se confundían con las gotas de la lluvia_

_**¿Cómo pude traicionar a Tomoyo?**_

_**¿Cómo fui capaz de hacerlo?**_

_No sé si la lluvia lloraba con migo o con Tomoyo; todavía recuerdo aquel grito que me destrozo por completo el corazón._

**"¡Te odio Eriol Hiraguisawa!"**

_Esas palabras resuenan una y otra vez como eco en mi cabeza._

_**¿Cómo llegue a esta situación?**_

_**¿Qué are para arreglarlo?**_

_-Mama, no sabes cuánto te necesito. – murmure entre sollozos._

_No me sentía fuerte. No me sentía como el mago más poderoso. _

_No me servía de nada ser la re-encarnación del Mago Clow. La magia no repararía mi situación ni mi error._

_Aún recuerdo aquel horrible día en que el destino me jugo de una manera muy sucia._

**Flash back ****dentro ****del**** Flash back**

_Estaba realizando los últimos preparativos para la boda._

_Mi linda Tommy se fue con Sakura. Pues ya hace más de dos meses que no se ven porque Sakura se fue a estudiar gastronomía a estados unidos y vino para la boda._

_Una vez que termine de verificar que todo esté listo, me dirigí hacia el aeropuerto para recoger a Kaho, ya que por petición de Tomoyo (más de Sakura que de Tomoyo) fue invitada a la boda. Una vez que llegue, espere a que llegara el avión que viene de Inglaterra. Tome una revista que estaba en una silla y comencé a leerla. Era algo interesante, pero no fue hasta que la voz de la recepcionista resonó por todo el lugar que despegue mis ojos de la revista. _

_-Atención, el vuelo de las 3:30 de Inglaterra ha llegado, los pasajeros saldrán por la puerta A y B gracias. – anuncio la mujer._

_Me dirigí hacia la sala A y espere apoyado en una pared a que saliera. Hice una mueca d disgusto, por alguna razón, sentía un mal presentimiento._

**Fin del Pov.**

**.**

_Una bella mujer de cabellos rojizos y piel blanca salió de la sala B, buscando con la mirada al joven que se suponía, iba a recogerla._

_-¡Kaho! ¡Por aquí! – exclamo una voz familiar. Kaho volteo y vio con una discreta sonrisa a un pelinegro que se acercaba. _

_**-"Párese ser que mi plan ya está a punto de comenzar"**__ – pensó Kaho._

_-Hola, Eriol. Que alegría verte – lo saludo con una sonrisa._

_-A mí también me alegra verte. ¿Ya tienes todas tus maletas? – pregunta._

_-Claro, pero antes me gustaría poder charlar con trigo, ¿te molesta? – pregunta interrogante._

_-Claro que no, Kaho. ¿Qué tal si vamos a un restaurante? – sugiere._

_-mmm... conozco un buen lugar al que podríamos ir, ¿te parece? _

_-Claro, es temprano y la despedida de soltero empezara a la noche – responde Eriol encogiéndose de hombros. _

_-Perfecto, entonces vamos – salieron del aeropuerto y subieron al coche de Eriol. Este conducía distraídamente, mientras Kaho lo miraba de reojo y sonreía._

_-__**"Creo que esto será más fácil de lo que pensé"**__. – Kaho sonrió levemente. – __**"Tomoyo Daidouji, prepárate porque tengo pensado recuperar a Eriol cueste lo que cueste y pagaras el habérmelo quitado, no descansare hasta verte humillada y pisoteada por lo que me has hecho".**_

_Una inaudible risa sale de los labios de Kaho, mientras que Eriol no puede dejar de sentir que algo malo iba a pasar._

_-Sabes, estoy muy cansada. ¿Qué te párese si mejor dejamos la cena para después? – pregunta haciendo un falso gesto de cansancio._

_-Claro, ¿quieres que te deje en el hotel? – pregunto Eriol mirándola fijamente._

_-Eh si, sobre eso… - balbucea la pelirroja. – No encontré hotel desocupado y me preguntaba si podía quedarme esta noche contigo – pregunta haciendo discretamente énfasis en "contigo"._

_-Claro, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras – contesta con amabilidad._

_-Muchas gracias, Eriol. – sonrió Kaho agradecida._

_-__**"Esto sí que va a hacer divertido" **__piensa Kaho con una discreta sonrisa._

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**¿Qué planes tendrá Kaho en mente?**

**Bien, antes quisiera anclarles algo:**

**1_ Nakuru se fue a vivir a un departamento, porque al igual que Yukito también quiso estudiar y hacer su propia vida.**

**2_ la verdadera madre de Eriol está muerta y tiene una madrasta.**

**Sin más que decir me despido.**

**Bye XD**

**PD: gracias a las que me han dejado reviews Muchisimas gracias TT_TT**

**¿Algún review?**

**07/08/11**

**¡Hola gente!**

**¡Cuarto cap editado!**

**No puedo creer que tuviera tantos errores. Pero, en fin, apenas comenzaba con escritora xD**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Bye XD**


	5. Detrás de los echos

**Traición**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Sakura card captor no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **CLAMP.**

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Te amé:**__ con todas mis fuerzas_

_**Te amo: **__más que a mi vida_

_**Te amare: **__por el resto de la vida_

_._

_Pronto llegaron al departamento del pelinegro. Kaho se sentó en uno de los sillones y Eriol se sentó en uno frente a ella. Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente, poniendo nervioso a Eriol y a aburrida a Kaho. _

_-Y… ¿cómo estuvo el viaje? – pregunto Eriol tratando de hacer conversación. _

_-Turbulento – susurro Kaho, cortante._

_-¿Complicaciones? – pregunto fingiendo interés._

_-Por la tormenta – respondió aburrida, mirando fijamente a Eriol, siguiendo cada leve movimiento que hacía. _

_El silencio incomodo se hizo tenso. Eriol se sentía ansioso por alguna razón, su mal presentimiento se incrementaba ante la fija mirada que le mandaba Kaho._

_-__**"¿Qué está pasando?" **__– Se preguntaba Eriol preocupado._

_-¿Te pasa algo? – cuestiono la pelirroja mirándolo más intensamente. _

_-N-no, no es nada – respondió Eriol rápidamente._

_-¿Y? ¿Emocionado por la boda? – pregunto con una sonrisa._

_-¡Claro que sí! ¡Ya no puedo esperar para poder besarla! – contesto entusiasmado._

_-¿Qué? ¿No la has besado? – interrogo dando una mirada divertida. _

_-N-no me refería a eso – respondió levemente sonrojado._

_-Entonces, te refieres a tenerla bajo tus brazos – comento Kaho con una sonrisa pícara._

_-Y-yo no lo diría de esa manera, p-pero se podría decir que sí. – murmuro incómodo._

_-Pues, yo creo que ya no tendrás que esperar más – susurro distraídamente._

_-¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió mirándola extrañado. _

_-Nada, no es nada. – contesto rápidamente._

_Eriol la vio extrañado. Algo no estaba bien y él lo sabía._

_-¿Qué tal si bebemos algo? – sugirió rápidamente al notar la intensa mirada que Eriol le dirigía._

_-Claro. – musito inseguro. – ¿Qué te gustaría?_

_-__**"Tenerte en la cama." **__– pensó lujuriosamente. – Me apetece tomar un poco de whisky._

_-¿No prefieres un poco de jugo? – sugirió Eriol._

_-No, gracias – negó tratando de llevar a cabo su plan. – yo quiero un poco de whisky._

_-De acuerdo. – dijo mientras se paraba y se encaminaba a la cocina. _

_Mientras tanto, Kaho saco un pequeño frasco con un polvo negro y lo escondió detrás de una almohada._

_-Aquí está tu whisky – dijo Eriol tendiéndole un vaso con un liquido dorado._

_-Gracias, pero ¿acaso tu no vas a tomar uno? – pregunto haciendo una mueca._

_-No, gracias. Eso lo hare en la despedida de soltero – contesto encogiéndose de hombros. _

_-Vamos, solo será una copa – dijo tratando de convencerlo._

_-Muy bien. – Eriol se rindió rodando los ojos._

_-Bien, yo lo preparare. – se levantó y se encamino hacia la cocina, pero antes agarro el frasco y se lo metió a la bolsa de su pantalón._

_Saco todo lo necesario y para cuando estuvo lista la bebida le vertió un poco del polvo negro y esta se disolvió casi al instante._

_-Con esto será suficiente. – murmuro mientras cerraba el frasco y lo escondía detrás de unos vasos._

_-Aquí esta. – dijo dándoselo a Eriol._

_-Gracias. – dijo agarrándolo._

_-Brindemos por tu futura esposa. – dijo Kaho levantando la pequeña copa._

_-Salud. – brindaron los dos._

_Sin previo aviso Eriol cayo desmayado mientras Kaho sonreía maliciosamente._

"_**Parece que mi plan se está llevando a la perfección." **__- pensó mientras levantaba con esfuerzo el cuerpo del pelinegro. - __**"Muy pronto sabrás lo que es la humillación, Tomoyo daidouji"**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Ok antes de que se me olvide…**

**Sakura card captor no me pertenece**

**jejeje**

**Si, lose, este capítulo no quedo muy bien solo quería poner como es que Eriol cae ante Kaho.**

**Les prometo que el siguiente capítulo será mucho mejor que este.**

**Y les agradezco a lo que me han dejado review**

**Muchisimas gracias**

**¿Algún review?**

**07/08/11**

**.**

**¡Quinto capítulo re-editado en un día! **

**Se nota que estoy aburrida xD**

**Y que tengo mucho tiempo =_=**

**Bueno, ¡Nos leemos!**

**Bye XD**


	6. Versión diferente, parte 2

**Traición**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Sakura card captor no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **CLAMP.**

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Te amé:**__ con todas mis fuerzas_

_**Te amo:**__ más que a mi vida_

_**Te amare: **__por el resto de la vida_

_._

_Kaho se llevó a Eriol hacia su cuarto, lo recostó suavemente en su cama, y comenzó a desabrocharle lentamente la camisa._

_-T-Tomoyo – susurro Eriol._

_-Si amor, soy yo – dijo Kaho imitando la voz de Tomoyo._

_-T-te amo – musito besándola apasionadamente, mientras Kaho le sacaba la camisa y enredaba sus brazos en el cuello del pelinegro._

_**(Censurado por falta de inspiración)**_

_**.**_

_**Pov. Eriol**_

_Estaba reaccionando; algo no estaba bien._

_Esos labios no sabían a los de Tomoyo, sabían diferentes._

_Fruncí el ceño. Esa piel no era tan fina como la de Tomoyo, esas manos no eran tan delicadas como las de mi niña. Antes de poder reaccionar y verificar que estaba pasando, una voz se escuchó._

_-Así que ¿esto hacías en tu tiempo libre no Eriol? – pregunto una voz fría y molesta, una voz muy familiar, esa voz era de…_

_-¡TOMOYO! – Exclame sorprendido dejando de besar a Kaho - "esto está muy mal" – pensé. Ahí estaba Tomoyo con la mirada baja y templando de rabia – T-te lo puedo explicar. – balbucee nervioso._

_-No me interesan tus inútiles explicaciones, Hiraguisawa. – espeto en un tono dolido e indiferente. Me sorprendí, sabía que esto situación no estaba bien._

_-Esto no es lo que tú crees, en serio. – insistí en explicarme, pero no encontraba las palabras correctas. – lo que pasa es que…_

_-¿Es que, qué? ¿Te aburriste de mí y buscaste a esta zorra para abastecer tus deseos? – acuso mirándome con odio._

_-Oye, más respeto Daidouji. – ordeno Kaho con seriedad._

_Yo le mande una mirada incrédula. ¿Exige respeto después de lo que paso?_

_-El respeto a ti te lo perdí hace años. – contesto fríamente. – Jamás creí que llegaras a algo como esto, Kaho. – escupió. – Pero era de suponerse de alguien que salió con un muchacho de secundaria mientras estaba en la universidad y que, para colmo, se acuesta que era mi prometido. – me sorprendí. ¿Era? A que se refiere con que ¿era? - ¡Y AHORA ME VIENE CON EL DESCARO DE QUE NO LE PUEDO FALTAR EL RESPETO A UNA ARPIA ZORRA Y VIEJA COMO USTED! – grito dejando fluir todo su enojo. Hasta yo pienso lo mismo, ¿Cómo es posible que dijera una tontería como esa? ¿Es acaso que Kaho no tiene un poco de dignidad?_

_-Tomoyo, por favor, cálmate. – pidió Sakura apretándole el hombro en señal de apoyo, pero se notaba en su voz que estaba desesperada._

_-¡NO LO HARE ASTA QUE LE DIGA SUS VERDADES A ESTOS DOS! – golpe bajo para mí._

_-Estas malinterpretando todo. – murmure, pero ella se me adelanto._

_-¿Malinterpretando todo? ¡¿Malinterpretando todo? – Grito furiosa - ¡POR FAVOR HIRAGUISAWA! ¡¿CREES QUE CON LO QUE VI NO ME VASTO? ¡ESA DESAGRADABLE ESCENA FUE LA SUFICIENTE PRUEBA PARA DARME CUENTA DE QUE SOLO ERA UN JUGUETE AL QUE UTILIZABAS PARA ENTRETENERTE EN EL DIA Y LUEGO HIRTE A SEGUIR CON KAHO!_

_-No sabes de lo que estás hablando, Tomoyo. – susurre cabizbajo, esto se estaba saliendo de control._

_¡CLARO QUE SE DE LO QUE ESTOY HABLANDO! ¡TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN PRESENTES PUEDEN VER LO REPUGNANTE QUE ERES! – unas lágrimas recorrían sus bellos ojos; eh roto mi promesa. – ¿Por qué, Eriol? Pensé que tú eras diferente a los demás, que eras el indicado para mí, pero veo que eres igual a los demás._

_-Te equivocas, Tommy. – Me puse de pie, enrollando las sabanas en mi cuerpo y trate de sujetarla, pero se separó rápidamente en un brusco movimiento._

_-¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡Y NO ME VUELVAS A DECIR NI TOMMY NI MI NOMBRE! ¡PARA TI SOY DAIDOUJI! ¡COMO SIEMPRE DEVIO SER! – grito histérica y dolida, mi corazón se rompió en ese instante._

_-Tomoyo, por favor. – murmure en un tono inaudible. – ¡yo te amo! – chille desesperado, pero ella no lo noto_

_-¡No me mientas mas, Hiraguisawa! – chillo. – Yo te amé por lo que eras, te reconocí como Eriol Hiraguisawa, pero creo que me segué con esta falsa felicidad y no pude ver mi realidad – dijo tras un fuerte sollozo, iba a llorar; pero ella tenía razón, ella me amaba como Eriol, no como la reencarnación de Clow. – Lo mejor será acabar con esto de una vez. _

_-¿A que te refieres con eso? – pregunte con miedo, creo que la respuesta no me va a gustar_

_-Se terminó, Hiraguisawa. Ya no quiero estar más a tu lado ni saber nada mas de ti. – Susurro. –Todos aquí presentes, pueden ver la vil traición de Hiraguisawa, y que de ahora en adelante, Eriol Hiraguisawa y yo, Tomoyo Daidouji, no estamos más comprometidos. – Declaro. Tiro el anillo de compromiso y trato de salir de la habitación, pero la sujete del brazo para evitar que se fuera._

_-Por favor, Tomoyo. No me puedes hacer esto –dije en un tono serio. Ella me miro incrédula, y supe que había cometido otro error._

_-¿A no? – me pregunto desafiante. – Pues mírame – se soltó de mi agarre y me dio una muy fuerte cachetada que resonó por todo el lugar y salió corriendo._

_Me quede en shock. Esto no puede estar pasando. Tomoyo… ¿ya no se quiere casar con migo? Tan petrificado estaba que no me di cuenta de cuando mis amigos, mis padres y Sakura salieron de la habitación dirigiéndome miradas de reproche, pero eso es lo que menos me importaba._

_-Hmp, quien necesita a esa tonta de Daidouji. – bufo Kaho levantándose de la cama._

_-Yo la necesito. – musite de forma sombría._

_-Por favor, Eriol. – bufo nuevamente Kaho. - ¿Para que la quieres si me puedes tener a mí? – ronroneo besándome el cuello._

_-Lárgate. – murmure de forma fría._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido._

_-¡QUE TE LARGUES DE MI CASA Y DE MI VIDA PARA SIEMPRE! – grite furioso. Kaho simplemente se quedó en silencio asimilando lo que le grite. Un largo silencio se izó presente, pero no duro porque un grito se escuchó por toda la cuidad:_

_**"Te odio Eriol Hiraguisawa!"**_

_Mi corazón se rompió aún más de lo que ya estaba, lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos recorriendo lentamente mis mejillas. Kaho sonrío, se cambió y se dirigió a la salida._

_-Cuando te des cuenta de que me amas, te esperare en mi casa en Inglaterra. – dijo para luego salir de la habitación._

_Me quede parado en mi habitación, llorando amargamente. Levante mi ropa del suelo y me la puse. Agarre un paraguas y salí del departamento, pero al salir a la calle el fuerte viento se llevó mi paraguas, pero eso a mí no me importo y continúe mi camino._

_._

_**Fin del flash back dentro del Flash back**_

_**.**_

_Ahora estoy aquí, bajo la tumba de mi madre; llorando amargamente._

_Escucho unos paso de tras de mí, mas no volteo._

_-Amo Eriol, no debería estar bajo la lluvia sin paraguas. – regaño una voz femenina detrás de mí al tiempo en que me cubría con su paraguas._

_-Gracias, Nakuru. – susurre sin voltear a verla._

_-Sakura… - balbuceo. –… Me contó lo que paso con Kaho y Tomoyo. – finalizo._

_-No sé cómo pudo pasar esto. – murmure llorando aún más._

_-No fue tu culpa. – musito con voz calmada. – De seguro Kaho planeo todo esto, ya sabes que siempre estuvo enamorada de ti._

_-Eso lo averiguare después – espete indiferente. – Lo que me importa es el cómo are para que Tomoyo regrese con migo y me perdone. – Mi voz se quebró de nuevo._

_-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? – interrogo enojada, levante mi mirada para ver la cara de Nakuru, el cual estaba fruncido. – Tú eres la reencarnación de Clow, puedes lograr lo que sea – dijo con ánimo._

_-Pero…- trate de decir._

_-Nada de peros. – me interrumpió. – Lo que vas a hacer es volver a enamorarla y esta vez no la dejaras ir. – dijo con más ánimo. – Ni cometer ningún error estúpido._

_-Tienes razón, Nakuru. – afirme con una sonrisa. – No es el momento para llorar, lo que tengo que hacer es ponerme en acción y enamorar una vez más a Tomoyo. – dije con seguridad._

_-Así se habla. – chillo feliz. Me abrazo con fuerza pero un trueno nos sacó de nuestra felicidad – Pero eso lo aras después de que te cambies de ropa y te seques – rio divertida._

_-Tienes razón. – Emprendimos el camino de regreso a casa, mientras que yo pensaba en la forma de hacer que Tomoyo me perdonara._

_**"Cuídate Tomoyo Daidouji, porque te volveré a enamorar y conseguiré tu perdón, así sea lo último que haga. ¡Como que me llamo Eriol Hiraguisawa!"**_

_**.**_

_**Fin del Flash back**_

_**.**_

**Notas de la autora:**

**Al fin actualice XD**

**Bien, espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo de traición.**

**Ahora ven lo que paso en realidad.**

**Jejje, les agradezco a los que me dejan reviews**

**Y si quieren ver la parte censurada mándenme un review que junto a sus comentarios diga si quiero ver parte censurada**

**Si la mayor parte de las personas quieren ver la parte censurada la pondré**

**Bueno me despido**

**Bye XD**

**PD: déjenme review no sean gachos XD**

**¿Algún review?**

**08/08/11**

**¡Nuevo cap re-editado!**

**Intento editarlos rápidamente para que no se vea tan confuso.**

**En fin, ¡nos leemos!**

**Bye XD**


	7. Determinación

**Traición**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Sakura card captor no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **CLAMP.**

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Te amé: **__con todas mis fuerzas_

_**Te amo:**__ más que a mi vida_

_**Te amare: **__por el resto de la vida_

_._

Ya no sabía que hacer….

¡Lo había intentado todo!

Desde chocolates, flores, pequeños presentes, joyas, peluches y mariachi….

¡Hasta le regalo un viaje a Hawái!

Pero…no funciono.

Nada de lo que ha hecho ha funcionado

Y ya se estaba hartando.

¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo mal?

Dio un pesado suspiro, con pereza se levantó del sillón y se encamino hasta la cocina.

Bebió un vaso con agua mientras revisaba la hora…

_"2:00 A.m."_

Se había quedado hasta muy tarde pensando en que más regalarle para lograr el perdón de su amada Tomoyo.

Con tristeza y cansancio se fue a dormir, pero en vez de eso solo pudo recordar todos los intentos fallidos hasta ahora….

.

**Flash back**

**.**

Una tarde calurosa, muchos se encontraban en sus casas con el aire prendido a todo lo que daba; otros, tomando su quinta ducha en el día.

Pero para él no le importaba si hacía calor, frío, si había mucho viento. No le importaba nada, ya que haría su siguiente intento de su plan.

Nuestro querido pelinegro caminaba por todas las tiendas en busca del regalo perfecto. Su cara mostraba frustración y enojo ya que no podía encontrar nada bueno para regalarle a su… _por el momento_… ex – novia. Frustrado, se fue de aquella tienda de peluches.

Mientras caminaba no pudo evitar fijarse en una joyería y entonces lo encontró…

¡El regalo perfecto!

Ante sus ojos se encontraba un collar de plata con unos diamantes incrustados que brillaban intensamente, tenía un dije tallado finamente en plata que decía: eres mi mayor tesoro y algo más que no supo identificar ya que estaba escondido.

Lamentablemente, cuando fue a buscar uno, la señora le había dicho que ya no había.

¡Definitivamente el mundo estaba contra el!

Después de buscar por 3 horas por fin encontró un buen regalo:

Un oso de peluche

Era algo sencillo; de color blanco con un moñito rojo y una cajita de chocolates.

Después de pagar el osito, se dirigió hacia una papelería donde compro papel para envolver de color azul con estampados de corazones y un moño dorado.

Luego de envolverlo (lo cual le costó mucho trabajo) lo envío hacia el departamento de Tomoyo, esperando que con eso se le pasara el enojo.

A la mañana siguiente con esperanzas, se cambió para ir a visitar a Tomoyo, pero cuando se dirigió a la puerta se encontró con una carta dirigida a él. Tomo el sobre y lo guardo en su chamarra resaltándole importancia y se fue hacia el departamento de su ex -novia.

-Ya voy. – se oyó desde adentro de la habitación

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una pelinegra de ojos amatistas, con un delantal y algunas manchas de harina por su esbelto cuerpo.

-¿Qué quieres Hiraguisawa? – pregunto en un tono indiferente.

-Quería saber si te gusto el regalo que te mande- dijo un tanto nervioso.

-Veo que con lo que te escribí en la carta no fue suficiente. – susurro dando un pesado suspiro.

-¿Carta? – murmuro para sí.

-Pero como veo que quieres que te diga si me gusto o no personalmente, entonces te lo diré. – se adentro en su casa y luego de unos segundos salió con un pastel entre manos.

-Esto es lo que pienso. – dijo estampándole el pastel en la cara del pelinegro, para después lanzarle el oso de felpa medio destruido también en la cara. – Espero que con esto, te haya quedado claro.

-Tomoyo. – susurro con tristeza.

-Ya no te quiero ver por aquí otra vez, ¿escuchaste? – Advirtió Tomoyo cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Con paso lento y triste se fue del departamento de Tomoyo y se dirigió a su casa, pero por tanta tristeza que tenía decidió a ir a un bar a desahogarse.

.

**Fin del flash back**

**.**

Esa fue la que más le dolió de sus intentos fallidos.

Más recordó algo…

_"La carta"_

De un salto se paró de la cama y se encamino hacia el armario.

Con desesperación busco una chamarra azul y de sus bolsillos saco una carta bastante arrugada; sin importarle nada más, abrió la carta:

_Hiraguisawa…_

_Ya no quiero que me hagas más daño, porque aunque no lo creas, me lo estás haciendo._

_¿Porque crees que mandándome regalos vas a conseguir mi perdón? ¿Es que acaso crees que soy tan materialista como para perdonarte, porque simplemente te tomaste la molestia de regalarme joyas, flores y demás?_

_No Eriol...yo no soy esa clase de chica_

_Y me duele que pienses así de mí y ahora me doy cuenta de que hice lo correcto al no casarme contigo._

_No quiero estar con un hombre que piense que con un simple regalo va a conseguir el perdón por lo que hace._

_Lo que me hiciste no es algo fácil de perdonar…_

_Me engañaste._

_Traicionases mi confianza en ti._

_Y lo peor…_

_Rompiste tu promesa…_

_Aquella que hiciste cuando me propusiste matrimonio_

_Prometiste que no me lastimarías…_

_Y lo hiciste de la peor manera…_

_Traicionándome._

_No quiero que me vuelvas a buscar; olvídame como yo lo estoy haciendo._

_Estoy segura de que el tiempo cerrara estas heridas que tengo en el corazón y espero que tú y Kaho puedan vivir felices y que sus conciencias no los atormenten, puesto que el pasado ya no se puede cambiar._

_No busques más mi perdón y olvídame como yo lo estoy haciendo justo ahora._

_Tomoyo daidouji._

Gruesas lágrimas recorrían las blancas mejillas del pelinegro.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto para no darse cuenta que con esos regalos simplemente le hacía más daño?

Su misma desesperación lo había cegado.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que el perdón de Tomoyo estaba muy lejos de su alcance.

Tal vez debería rendirse y comenzar de nuevo; tal vez debería utilizar magia para cambiar el pasado…

No, no lo haría eso sería demasiado ruin y cobarde, el arreglaría esto por su cuenta.

Esta vez cumpliría su promesa y reconquistaría a Tomoyo.

Y no la dejarla irse nunca más.

-Esta vez no cometeré más errores y te no te lastimare de nuevo, mi amada Tommy. – susurro para sí y con eso se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Siii! ¡Al fin pude actualizar!**

**Jajaja, disculpen la demora pero mi inspiración se tomó unas vacaciones (demasiado largas eh de decir ¬¬)**

**Bueno, aquí está el cap**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Y disculpen los errores de ortografía de este y los otros caps.**

**¡Ah! y les agradezco a los que se toman las molestias de dejarme reviews**

**Si gustan dejar sugerencias, comentarios u otra cosa serán bienvenidos -w-**

**Jajá, sin más me despido.**

**Bye XD**

**PD: dejen review que ponen muy feliz a su escritora.**

**No sean gachos XD**

**¿Algún review?**

**.**

**10/08/11**

**.**

**¡Bueno, nuevo cap re-editado!**

**Jujuju**

**Nos leemos**

**Bye xD**


	8. Ayudando a Lee ¿Te casarías conmigo?

**Traición**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Sakura card captor no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **CLAMP.**

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Te amé:**__ con todas mis fuerzas_

_**Te amo: **__más que a mi vida_

_**Te amare:**__ por el resto de la vida_

_._

Hoy era un día especial, era el aniversario de dos de sus mejores amigos…

_De Sakura y Shaoran_

Tenía que tener todo listo para esa noche. Ya que Lee le había dicho que hoy le iba a proponer matrimonio a su querida amiga.

Rió por lo bajo; aun recordaba cuando Lee le había pedido su ayuda para declararse…

.

**Flash back**

**.**

Tomoyo se encontraba acostada pensando en lo silencioso que estaba Eriol. Ya no la buscaba, ya no le mandaba regalos y lo mejor; ya no la molestaba.

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos y con paso lento se dirigió a abrir.

Para su sorpresa era Lee el que estaba detrás de la puerta y mayor fue su sorpresa al ver el fuerte sonrojo que tenía en la cara.

-Lee, ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto confundida al ver a su amigo allí, ya que no era muy común que el fuera a visitarla.

-Necesito tu ayuda, Daidouji. – dijo en un tono serio pero a la vez nervioso.

-Claro, pasa. – musito mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Ya en la sala, sirvió un poco de agua para los dos y un incómodo silencio se hizo presente.

-Y… ¿para que querías verme Lee? – pregunto Tomoyo rompiendo el silencio.

Shaoran solo atino a sonrojarse más y de un solo trago se tomó toda el agua que le quedaba en el vaso.

-Pues veras… - tartamudeo nervioso. - ¿Tú sabes que mañana es el aniversario de Sakura y mío, verdad?

-Sí, si lose. – asintió. - ¿Porque?

-Es que… quería preguntarte si tu… ¿me traerías un poco de agua? – pregunto dándole el vaso.

Tomoyo agarro el vaso y se fue a la cocina. Luego de unos momentos volvió con un vaso de agua más grande.

-Aquí tienes. – dijo entregándole el vaso.

-Gracias. – murmuro. – Bueno yo… este, quería saber si tú… me podrías ayudar en…- de un jalón se tomó el agua – otro poco por favor.

Luego de unos minutos Tomoyo ya se estaba hartando, esa era la doceava vez que le traía un vaso de agua a Lee y su garrafón ya casi se terminaba.

-Bueno, ¿ya me vas a decir que quieres? – pregunto molesta.

Shaoran asintió. – Quería saber si tú… ¿me traerías otro vaso de agua? – pregunto de nuevo.

-¡NO! ¡NO TE VOY A TRAER NADA HASTA QUE ME DIGAS QUE MALDITASEA QUIERES! – grito furiosa con una venita en la frente y con el puño cerrado.

Shaoran se le quedo viendo y en un suspiro por fin dijo; – ¿Me ayudarías a preparar una cena para mañana? – pregunto sin más.

Tomoyo parpadeo varias veces sin entender, para que luego varias venitas aparecieran en la frente. – ¡¿solo eso me querías preguntas? – exclamo enojada.

-Es que…- trato de decir, pero fue interrumpido por la pelinegra.

-¡Casi te acabas mi galón de agua solo para eso! – y así continuo reclamándole, hasta que…

-Voy a proponerle matrimonio a Sakura – soltó de golpe.

Tomoyo se quedó en shock durante unos momentos, su cerebro no parecía entender lo que le había dicho su amigo.

-¿Le pro-propondrás… ma-matrimonia a Sakura? – tartamudeo impresionada.

Shaoran solo atino a asentir con la cabeza.

Hubo silencio unos cuantos momentos, hasta que un grito acabo con ese silencio.

-¡Al fin! ¡No puedo creerlo al fin le propondrás matrimonio! – grito feliz mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Lee.

-Da-Daidouji… me estas asfixiando. – en efecto, Shaoran no podía respirar por el fuerte abrazo, su cara estaba azul y sus ojos en blanco.

-Oh, lo siento – se disculpo la amatista soltando al castaño.

-Bueno, ¿me ayudaras o no? – pregunto serio.

-Claro. – afirmo asintiendo. – Yo are la cena y preparare todo lo necesario.

-Gracias. – el castaño le sonrío. – ¿Pero en donde será…?

-La cena será en el jardín. – interrumpió la amatista.

-De acuerdo. – luego de planear como seria la velada, por fin el castaño se fue dejando a la pelinegra feliz pero a la vez melancólica.

.

**Fin del flash back**

**.**

Dio un pesado suspiro para luego mirar la hora.

_7:30 P.m._

-Ya casi es hora. – murmuro en voz baja, luego de cerciorase de que todo estuviera en orden para la velada, la amatista se fue hacia su cuarto encerrándose para no interrumpir la noche.

.

**(Este será un momento Sakura X Shaoran)**

**.**

El castaño se encontraba ya en la puerta de la esmeralda, esperando a que le abrieran.

Después de tocar el timbre el padre de la castaña le abrió.

-Buenas noches, señor Kinomoto – saludo el castaño con una leve reverencia.

-Buenas noches, Lee. – Saludo de vuelta el señor con una leve sonrisa. – Pasa, por favor. – se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al novio de su hija.

-Sakura no tarda en bajar. – dijo leyendo la mente del joven. - ¿quieres algo de beber?

-No gracias. – contesto cortésmente.

-Shaoran. – llamo la esmeralda. – Veo que llegaste antes. – comento divertida, mas no recibió respuesta puesto que el castaño se quedó hipnotizado viendo a la joven.

Ella llevaba un vestido de noche negro con algunos detalles en blanco que se le entallaba al su esbelto cuerpo, su cabello – ahora un poco más largo – lo traía suelto con un pequeño broche con forma de flor de cerezo como adorno, utilizaba unas zapatillas de tacón bajo negras y por último, portaba un ligero maquillaje y una pequeña bolsa de mano blanca (lo siento, no soy buena con esto).

-Te ves hermosa, Sakura. – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tú también te ves muy guapo, Shaoran. – comento sonrojada.

-Agg, ¿es que acaso tendré que escuchar sus cursilerías toda la noche? – replico una voz desde las escaleras. Ambos castaños voltearon para ver bajar a un pelinegro con cara de aburrimiento.

-¡Hermano! no son cursilerías. – mascullo molesta mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a su hermano.

-Sí, sí, lo que sea. – bufo con aburrimiento. – Más te vale, _mocoso_, que la traigas temprano. ¿Entendiste? – dijo mientras fulminaba a Shaoran con la mirada.

El castaño simplemente desvío la mirada indiferente, haciendo que el pelinegro se enojara más.

-Hermano, ya déjalo en paz. – pidió Sakura con la poca paciencia que tenía. – Ya nos vamos, nos vemos más tarde.

-Adiós y que se la pasen bien – se despidió Fugitaka (¿así se escribe no?)

Una vez que salieron de la casa y se subieran al coche de Shaoran (uno muy lujoso por cierto) se encaminaron hacia la antigua casa de Tomoyo.

-Shaoran. – llamo Sakura en un susurro.

-¿qué sucede? – pregunto mirándola de reojo.

-Lo siento mucho. – se disculpo con tristeza en su mirada y palabras.

- Pero… ¿Por qué? – pregunto con preocupación.

-Es que en todos los años que llevamos de novios, mi hermano y kero no te han dejado de molestar. – explico con una mirada melancólica. Shaoran, enternecido con esas palabras, paro el auto y se acercó a Sakura para después, ante la sorpresa de Sakura, darle un dulce y tierno beso.

-Por ti yo haría y soportaría cualquier cosa. – dijo una vez que se separaron. Sakura solo atino a sonrojarse y volverlo a besar.

Retomando el camino y acercándose a la casa de Tomoyo, Shaoran le puso una venda a Sakura para no dejarla ver.

-¿Ya casi llegamos? – pregunto la castaña impaciente.

-En realidad, ya llegamos – dijo al tiempo que le quitaba la venda de los ojos.

Sakura se quedó sorprendida por lo que veían sus ojos…

Ante la luz de la luna llena, se podía ver un hermoso jardín lleno de diferentes flores y cerca de ahí, un hermoso lago con la luna llena reflejada y aun lado un hermoso árbol de flores de cerezo. En el centro del jardín estaba una pequeña mesa para dos, adornada con unas velas y unas pequeñas rosas en un florero y la cena en cada lado junto a las sillas.

-Esto… esto es. – trato de decir Sakura mas la impresión no le permitía hablar.

-¿Te gusto? – pregunto Shaoran ansioso por la respuesta.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! – chillo emocionada mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Shaoran y lo besaba.

-Esto es una de las cosas más hermosas que eh visto, Gracias Shaoran. – lo abrazo con mas fuerza.

-De nada. – respondió. – Vamos, que la cena se enfría. – tomándola de la mano, la llevo hacia la mesa y comenzaron a comer tranquilamente mientras platicaban.

-Mm… esto esta delicioso Shaoran, no sabía que eras tan buen cocinero - rio mientras comía otro poco de aquel delicioso platillo.

-En realidad, no fui yo el que cocino. – confeso mientras la veía los ojos.

-¿No? ¿Entonces quién…? – pregunto con curiosidad.

-Daidouji fue la que lo preparo. – contesto con simpleza, más una traviesa sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios.

-Tomoyo. – murmuro impresionada. – Pobre, después de aquel trágico suceso, aún tiene la amabilidad de hacer esto. – susurro con tristeza.

-Daidouji es una chica fuerte, y tú sabes mejor que nadie, que ella no permitiría que alguien más cocinara par esta ocasión especial. – dijo mientras miraba al lago.

-Lo sé. – contesto en un susurro. – Es por eso que la admiro tanto.

-Sa-Sakura. – llamo nervioso.

-¿Si? – cuestionó mirándolo con una tierna sonrisa.

-Hay algo de lo que te quiero hablar, y es por esa razón por la que Daidouji preparo esto. – dijo mientras su cara se ponía roja.

-Claro, dime ¿de qué se trata? – cuestiono curiosa por ver a su novio así.

-Tú sabes que ya llevamos 11 años de novios. – comenzó

- sí, lose. – afirmo.

-Y yo en todo este tiempo eh pasado los mejores momentos a tu lado, pero…- su nerviosismo le estaba ganando a tal punto de no dejarlo continuar.

-¿Pero…? – cuestiono confundida.

Shaoran tomo una gran bocada de aire y pronuncio. – Creo que ya debemos dar el siguiente paso. – Dicho esto saco una cajita de color negro y se posó enfrente de Sakura, que estaba con la mirada llena de sorpresa por lo que estaba haciendo su novio.

Shaoran se arrodillo ante ella y abriendo la cajita – dejando ver a un hermoso anillo de plata y diamantes – pregunto; – Sakura ¿te casarías con migo? – La respuesta fue inmediata, ya que al decir eso Sakura se le lanzo encima y lo beso apasionadamente al tiempo de que lágrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos.

-Sí, si acepto. – Le susurro con emoción.

El castaño le coloco el anillo a Sakura y viéndola directamente a los ojos pronuncio – Te amo. – dijo en un susurro solo para ella.

-Yo también te amo, mi querido Shaoran. – y con eso se besaron apasionadamente siendo observados por unos ojos amatistas desde una de las habitaciones.

_"Me alegra que por fin puedan ser felices juntos, solo espero que no le falles como Hiraguisawa me fallo a mi"_

Con ese pensamiento dejo escapar unas silenciosas lágrimas que solo la luna llena fue testigo de ver.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bien, con este se termina la primera temporada de ¡TRAICION!**

**¡Ahora ya comenzara la acción!**

**Jejje espero que les haya gustado**

**Me quedo:**

**¿Horrible?**

**¿Mal?**

**¿Bien?**

**¡Solo ustedes lo saben!**

**¡Y les agradezco mucho a todos los que me dejan review!**

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia, comentario o duda solo denle al botón review.**

**No les cuesta nada ¿o sí?**

**Jejje, sin más ¡me voy!**

**Bye XD**

**¿Algún review?**

**10/08/11**

**.**

**Debo decir que este es el cap que mas me gusta.**

**Ademas, no tiene tantos errores xD**

**No se porque actualice este antes, pero...**

**Neh, ya que xD**

**Nos leemos**

**Bye xD**


	9. Perdida, ¿Por que a ella?

**Traición**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Sakura card captor no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **CLAMP.**

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Te amé:**__ con todas mis fuerzas_

_**Te amo:**__ más que a mi vida_

_**Te amare:**__ por el resto de la vida_

_._

**"Dolor"**

**.**

Solo eso podía sentir…

Las gotas de lluvia caían y caían tan fuertes que dolían. Pero ella no sentía la lluvia, solo sentía los pedazos de su roto corazón romperse a un más.

Sus ojos vacíos miraban con dolor y profunda tristeza a la tumba frente a ella.

¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en quitarle todo lo que ella más amaba? ¿Acaso hizo algo tan malo para merecer esto?

No solo a "EL" sino que a ella también. La persona que la entendía a la perfección, que comprendía su dolor, que estuvo con ella en los buenos y malos momentos, yacía sin vida en aquella tumba.

Gruesas lagrimas volvían a recorrer sus mejillas como tiempo atrás lo hicieron, el fuerte viento movía sus cabellos violentamente y los truenos resonaban cual rugir de un león enojado por los cielos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y con furia cerro los puños, haciendo que sangraran pero el dolor era menos al que sentía en el corazón. Con pesadez cayó al suelo enlodado y sin más fuerzas para contenerse, rompió a llorar.

-¡PORQUE! – Grito con furia al cielo. – ¿PORQUE A ELLA? ¿PORQUE? – su voz se quebró y volvió a llorar. Sus amigos y familiares solo la podían ver con tristeza y compasión, ¿acaso no entendían que ella no necesitaba de esas miradas de compasión? ¿Qué no entendían que lo que necesitaba era apoyo? ¿Comprensión?

.

**"Soledad"**

**.**

Ahora no tenía la menor duda de que estaba sola en el mundo, Sakura y sus amigos estaban con ella, pero no era igual. Sin saber qué hacer, Sakura se acercó y apoyo una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-Tomoyo ya es hora de irnos. – susurro en su oído.

-No quiero irme. – murmuro con voz quebrada.

-Vamos Tommy, tienes que ir a tu casa y recostarte, si sigues así podrías enfermar. – le dijo con voz angustiada.

-No quiero quedarme sola. – volvió a murmurar con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

-No tienes que quedarte sola, puedes quedarte conmigo y con Meiling en la casa. – se apresuró a decir Shaoran que se había acercado también a su ahora gran amiga.

-Muchas gracias, Lee. – susurro solo para él.

-Ustedes vayan al auto, yo me quedare con Tomoyo un poco más. – ordeno Sakura. Shaoran solo asintió y se fue.

-Vamos Tommy. – Ayudo a Tomoyo a pararse y la cubrió con un suéter negro

-Adelántate, yo me quedare un poco más para despedirme. – musito con la cabeza gacha y sus ojos tapados por su cabello.

-Como gustes. – con paso lento se fue dejándola sola.

Tomoyo vio la tumba en donde yacía esa persona tan importante para ella…

-No sabes lo mucho que te voy a extrañar, mamá. Espero que puedas descansar en paz, y te juro que voy a encontrar al culpable de tu muerte. – juro con voz dura. Y con una última mirada, se fue con paso lento hacia la salida del cementerio.

**"1960 – 2010"**

**"Aquí yace una gran mujer, que saco adelante a su hija sola y lucho con gran valor en esta dura vida…"**

"**Sonomi Daidouji"**

Detrás de un árbol, se encontraba una mujer de cabello pelirrojo, piel blanca, que bestia unos lentes, unos pantalones de vestir y un saco de color negro.

-Fuiste una gran mujer Sonomi, lástima que tuviste que morir por defender a la inútil de tu hija. – una sonrisa surco por su rostro. – Pero ninguna persona se entromete en mi camino y ninguna persona me humilla, y tú, Tomoyo Daidouji, te metiste con la persona equivocada. Ahora más vale que te prepares, porque esto es apenas el principio. – una risa inaudible salió de sus labios. – Pronto te reunirás con la estúpida de tu madre, te lo prometo como que me llamo Kaho Mitsuki. – Antes esas palabras un gran rayo surco el cielo y un fuerte estruendo se oyó por toda la ciudad y con paso lento y firme la mujer se desapareció entre las sombras.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Chan, chan, chan!**

**Si amigos míos, ¡Kaho asesino a sonomi daidouji!**

**¡En el próximo cap verán como sucedió todo!**

**Perdonen los errores de ortografía! no soy buena con eso XP**

**¡Espero les haya gustado el cap!**

**Este y el próximo cap están dedicado a mis grandes amigas:**

**LUNA LOVE! Y TOMOYO01!**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Bye XD**

**¿Algún review?**

**.**

**10/08/11**

**.**

**Neh, otro cap re-editado en un mismo día.**

**¿Se nota que tengo tiempo libre?**

**Nos leemos**

**Bye xD**


	10. Nuevo plan

**Traición**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Sakura card captor no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **CLAMP.**

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Te amé:**__ con todas mis fuerzas_

_**Te amo:**__ más que a mi vida_

_**Te amare:**__ por el resto de la vida_

_._

Una mujer de cabellos rojos caminaba por las oscuras calles de Inglaterra que apenas eran iluminadas por los faros en las banquetas. La mujer se acercó a una limosina negra mientras que el conductor le abría la puerta para dejar que se subiera.

-Buenas noches, señorita Mitsuki. – saludo con cortesía.

-No me molestes. – gruño la pelirroja. El conductor no se sorprendió por tal saludo, puesto que estaba acostumbrado al horrible carácter de la mujer. Mientras que el conductor se subía al auto, la mujer se sentó a lado de otra figura.

-Buenas noches, Tachibana. – saludo con frialdad. La luz de la luna ilumino a la misteriosa figura, dejando ver a un hombre de 28 años de edad, cabello castaño oscuro con reflejos negros, unos ojos rojos tétricos y fríos, piel morena y una sádica sonrisa.

-Ya era hora, Kaho. – bufo molesto. – Espero que hayas terminado tu misión. – dijo con seriedad mientras se giraba para ver a la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes, Tachibana. Que mate a alguien aún más cercano a Daidouji, y que de seguro en este momento, se ha de estar pudriendo en el infierno. – La pelirroja dejo ver una sonrisa retorcida mientras recordaba cómo había sucedido todo…

**.**

**Flash back**

**.**

_Era una bella mañana en Tomoeda, mucha gente salía a la calle para poder disfrutar del aire fresco y de los cálidos rayos del sol. En un apartamento no muy lejos de ahí, una pelinegra se levantaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual ya no mostraba después del "incidente"._

_-creo que hoy será un muy buen día. – con una gran y brillante sonrisa se levantó de la cama y camino hasta su balcón para poder apreciar la hermosa vista de su jardín, la suave y refrescante brisa de la mañana ondeaba su cabello negro en una hermosa danza, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados tratando de poder escuchar más el hermoso canto de las aves._

_El sonido del teléfono destruyo el ambiente relajante que se había creado. Molesta, se dirigió con paso rápido al causante de su enfado._

_-Hola._

_**- ¡Tomoyo, hija! Soy yo, Sonomi.**__ – dijo una voz familiar para la pelinegra._

_-¿Mamá? – pregunto sorprendida. _

_- __**¡Claro que soy yo!**__ – reclamo ofendida. - __**¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más? **_

_-¡No, no es eso! – dijo rápidamente. – Es solo que me sorprende tu llamada. – aclaro apenada._

_-__**Sí, ya sé que no te he llamado continuamente, pero el trabajo ha estado muy pesado en los últimos meses, pero por fin pude obtener unos días libres.**__ – exclamo con alegría._

_-Vaya eso sí que es bueno, mamá. – dijo tranquilamente. – Y no es por nada, pero…. ¿Para qué me llamaste? _

_-__**Pues, aparte de querer oírte, ¿recuerdas la proposición de matrimonio de Lee para Sakura?**_

_-¡Claro! Si yo fui quien lo ayudo. – respondió con orgullo._

_-__**Bueno, estaba pensando que como tengo días libres y aparte de que es fin de semana, ¿Por qué no lo celebramos?**_

_-Es una buena idea, mamá. – afirmo con una sonrisa. - ¿Te parece que sea en nuestra casa de verano? – cuestiono al recordar su norme casa a las afueras de la cuidad._

_**-¡Excelente idea hija!**__ – chillo. – __**Nos veremos a las tres de la tarde en la casa de verano, tú llevaras la comida y le hablaras a tus amigos y a los de Sakura para que vayan.**_

_- ¿y tú que harás? – cuestiono con el ceño fruncido._

_-__**Yo me encargare de decora la casa y distraer a los chicos.**_

_-Pero, ¡Es mucho para mí! – rezongo Tomoyo._

_No hubo contestación._

_-¿Mama? – repitió confundida. - ¿Ma-mama? ¿Estás ahí?_

_No hubo contestación._

_-¡Me colgó! – musito indignada. Colgó el teléfono con fuerza y se sentó en el sillón de brazos cruzados._

_¡No era justo! ¡A ella le había tocado más cosas por hacer! _

_Suspiro resignada, no había nada que hacer. Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Entre más rápido empezara, más rápido terminaría. _

_._

_._

_Dio un pesado suspiro, mientras miraba la fotografía de él y de Tomoyo. Lentamente se paró y se encamino hacia la salida de su apartamento, detuvo sus acciones cuando una vocecita chillona lo llamo._

_-¿A dónde va, amo Eriol? – pregunto un pequeño gatito negro con alas parecido a un muñeco._

_-Voy a darle una vuelta al parque. – contesto desanimado._

_-¿Quiere que lo acompañe? – pregunto con preocupación._

_-No gracias, quiero estar solo. – dijo con una sonrisa triste._

_-Como desee, yo mientras preparare el desayuno. – contesto mientras se iba a la cocina._

_El pelinegro salió de su casa rumbo al parque en donde había vivido tantas cosas, tanto dolorosas como maravillosas._

_Se sentó en un pequeño columpio, la brisa fresca lo hacía sentirse relajado, cerró los ojos disfrutando de los cálidos rayos del sol. Tan distraído estaba, que no se dio cuenta cuando una persona se sentó a su lado. _

_-¿Disfrutando del clima Hiraguisawa? – pregunto una voz conocida para él._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora Lee? – gruño molesto y frunciendo el ceño._

_-Vine a ver como estabas – dijo con simpleza._

_-¿No deberías estar con Sakura? – cuestiono extrañado de no verla con ella._

_-Ella esta con sus amigas, además de que yo también necesito tiempo para mí – contesto mientras se columpiaba suavemente._

_Eriol asintió, columpiándose un poco más fuerte._

_-Y… ¿Cómo va la situación con Daidouji? – pregunto mirándolo fijamente._

_-Mal. – contesto cortante._

_Un incómodo silencio los rodeo. _

_-¿Sabes una cosa Eriol? – musito Shaoran. – En vez de estar sufriendo y haciéndote de una víctima, deberías pelear por Tomoyo. – dijo con voz dura._

_-Lo sé. – suspiro Eriol. – Por eso pienso comenzar de nuevo y hacer bien las cosas._

_-¡Bien dicho! – exclamo con ánimo._

_Eriol mostro una leve sonrisa, para luego mirar perdidamente el horizonte._

_-¿Sucede algo, Eriol? – interrogo el castaño._

_-No es nada, solo pienso que esto no estaría pasando si no hubiera llevado a Mitsuki al apartamento. – suspiro con tristeza el pelinegro._

_-No lo entiendo, Eriol. – dijo Shaoran. - ¿Cómo fue que terminaste así con Kaho? _

_-Ni yo lo sé. – frunció el ceño. – Solo recuerdo que nos tomamos unas copas de Whisky, y luego… todo se volvía borroso y no sabía dónde ni con quien estaba._

_-Hmp. ¿Crees que Kaho haya hecho algo? – inquirió tomando su barbilla con la mano. _

_-No lo sé. Pero lo averiguare después de hacer que Tomoyo y yo nos llevemos mejor. – gruño apretando los puños._

_-Sakura y yo te apoyaremos, Eriol. – sonrió Shaoran dándole una leve palmada en la espalda._

_-Gracias. – susurro con una sonrisa._

_-No hay de qué. – Shaoran suspiro. – Bien, me voy. Quede de ir con Yamasaki a ver los trajes de novios, ¿nos acompañas? _

_-Seguro._

_Ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar fuera del parque. Antes de salir, Eriol miro los columpios de nuevo, en donde él y Tomoyo se habían dado su primer beso._

_-Tal vez, aún hay esperanza. – musito al aire con una leve sonrisa de lado. _

_._

_._

_En una mansión en Inglaterra, se encontraba un joven de unos 28 años, de piel morena, ojos rojos y cabello castaño oscuro revisando unos papeles que se encontraban en su escritorio._

_El joven poso su vista en una foto, donde salía una pelinegra de ojos amatistas y bella figura de no más de 17 años sonriendo a la cámara, al lado de un joven pelinegro de ojos azules, piel blanca como la de la joven y mirada misteriosa que sujetaba a la chica por la cintura y sonreía._

_-Cuantos tiempo ha pasado sin verte, mi querida Tomoyo. – Decía el joven con voz suave. – En este momento tu estarías aquí…con migo…pero no, decidiste dejarme por ese mal nacido de Hiraguisawa. – mascullo con odio mientras estrellaba la foto con una pared. En ese instante una chica castaña de ojos miel y bonita figura entraba por la puerta y miraba con timidez al joven enfrente de ella._

_-J-joven, Hitori. – llamo con timidez. – La señorita M-Mitsuki lo espera afuera. – anuncio moviendo sus manos nerviosamente._

_El castaño la miro en silencio y con curiosidad en su mirada, haciendo que la chica se pusiera aún más nerviosa._

_-Está bien Etsuko, déjala pasar. – dijo con tranquilidad._

_-E-enseguida joven. – La chica salió corriendo del despacho hacia la sala de la mansión, donde una pelirroja estaba sentada con expresión de aburrimiento._

_-Ya puede entrar. – dijo con sutileza._

_-Ya era hora. – Bufó molesta mientras entraba al despacho. – Y bien, ¿para qué me quieres? – pregunto._

_-Un placer volver a verte, Kaho. – dijo con sarcasmo._

_-No me vengas con eso, Tachibana. – gruño molesta. - ¿Para qué me llamaste?_

_-Tu sabes perfectamente que estoy locamente enamorada de Daidouji, ¿cierto? _

_-Sí. – rodo los ojos._

_-Y yo sé que tus estas perdidamente enamorada de Hiraguisawa, ¿No es cierto? – interrogo mirándola con burla._

_-¿Quieres dejarte de rodeos y llegar al punto? – bramo enojada._

_-Escúchame bien, ahora que ellos dos están separados será más fácil para nosotros enamorarlos. – dijo con seriedad. – Pero esos dos aún se aman y no tardaran en reconciliarse y no podemos permitir eso. – sentencio entrelazando sus manos y poniéndolas bajo su barbilla_

_-¿Y qué hacemos?_

_-Tenemos que hacer que Tomoyo esté lejos de Hiraguisawa, así ella se olvidara de él, y él se rendirá de intentar reconquistarla. – explico con una sonrisa._

_-¿Por qué debería ayudarte? – cuestiono Kaho con seriedad._

_-Porque así Eriol seria tuyo y Tomoyo seria mía, los dos ganamos, además tú te podrás vengarte en cierta forma de Daidouji por haberte humillado. – dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Kaho apretó muy fuerte los puños._

_-¿Qué debo hacer? – inquirió en tono sombrío. _

_-Simple. – se paro y miro la foto en su escritorio. – vas a matar a su mejor amiga, Sakura Kinomoto. – una sonrisa sádica apareció en sus labios, mientras la mujer lo miraba seriamente._

_-¿Por qué? – la pelirroja aqueo una ceja, mirándolo sin entender._

_-Mi querida Kaho. Si alguien más muere, Tomoyo se sentirá devastada, y como Tomoeda solo le trae tristes recuerdos. – bajo la mirada dramáticamente. – Ya no querrá estar ahí, así que se vendrá hacia acá, y yo aprovechare para que se olvide de Hiraguisawa. Y Hiraguisawa, viendo que ya es muy tarde, necesitara consuelo de alguien que lo ame. Ahí es donde entras tú y te lo ganas. – explico con una sonrisa._

_Kaho estuvo unos minutos en silencio, meditando._

_-De acuerdo, lo are. – acepto mirándolo fijamente._

_-Es un trato, entones. – los dos apretaron sus manos y Kaho se fue de la mansión._

_Mientras caminaba, pensaba en el trato que había hecho._

_**-"¿porque debería acabar con su mejor amiga, si puedo acabar con ella misma?, eso solo haría mis planes más rápidos y así no tendría que preocuparme por que vuelva a entrometerse en mi camino" **__- Una sonrisa malvada apareció en su labios – __**"primero me desharé de ella y después de ti, Tachibana. Y así podré disfrutar de mi venganza tranquilamente" **__– una sonora carcajada salió de su boca. Mientras en Tomoeda, a Tomoyo le daba un fuerte escalofrió, mientras un mal presentimiento se alojaba dentro de ella._

_**-"¿Pero que me está pasando?"**__ – se preguntó mentalmente de forma aturdida._

* * *

_**¡Mi plan muy pronto se pondrá en marcha!**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡POR FIN ACTUALICE! X3**

**¡Soy estúpidamente feliz!**

**Les pido disculpas a todos mis queridos lectores por haberme tardado tanto u.u**

**¡Pero mi inspiración volvió!**

**Este cap está dedicado a: ¡Luna love y Tomoyo01!**

**Y a todos ustedes claro n.n**

**Les agradezco sus reviews que me hacen a un más estúpidamente feliz n.n**

**¡Espero le haya gustado el cap!**

**Perdón por las faltas de ortografía y se aceptan comentarios buenos, malos y demás n.n**

**Si hay preguntas, pueden hacérmelas, yo con gusto las responderé**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Bye XD**

**¿Algún review?**

**.**

**15/08/11**

**.**

**Bueno, nuevo cap re-editado.**

**Si se fijan, cambie drásticamente las conversaciones.**

**Debo admitir que este cap lo hice con mucha flojera, por eso se veía medio raro, las conversaciones estaban a lo tonto, y había cosas revueltas.**

**En fin. Ya todo está más entendible, ¿no?**

**Espero que sí.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Bye xD**


	11. La muerte de Sonomi Daidouji, parte 1

**Traición**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Sakura card captor no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **CLAMP.**

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Te amé:**__ con todas mis fuerzas_

_**Te amo:**__ más que a mi vida_

_**Te amare:**__ por el resto de la vida_

_._

_Tomoyo se encontraba sentada en el jardín de la casa de verano, esperando la llegada de sus amigos. Había tenido una mañana muy agitada preparando miles de platillos y llamando a sus muchos amigos para la fiesta de Sakura y Shaoran._

_Estaba muy feliz por el compromiso de sus mejores amigos, pero no podía evitar sentir miedo y tristeza._

_Miedo por la posibilidad de que Shaoran le hiciera lo mismo a Sakura._

_Y tristeza por saber que ella nunca podría casarse y ser feliz. Aun le dolía lo que Eriol le había hecho pero le dolía aún más el saber que nunca podría dejar de amarlo, aquellos momentos tan felices aún seguían en su mente y corazón y jamás podría olvidarlos._

_-¡Tomoyo! – la mencionada volteo para ver quien la había sacado de sus pensamientos, una sonrisa se posó sobre sus labios al ver a su vieja amiga._

_-¡Rika! – exclamo parándose y abrazándola. – pensé que llegaría más tarde._

_-es que tenía muchas ganas de verlas y no pude esperar. – confeso avergonzada, mas sin embargo Tomoyo no le prestó atención, ya que miraba el abultado vientre de la castaña._

_-estas… ¿embarazada? – pregunto incrédula._

_-Sí, tengo aproximadamente 4 meses. – comento sonrojada por la pena._

_-Vaya, pero no recuerdo que tú y el profesor terada se hayan casado. – dijo más para sí misma que para Rika_

_La castaña carraspeo nerviosa causando que la pelinegra la mirara con una ceja arqueada. __**"Aquí hay gato encerrado"**__ pensó con sospecha._

_-¿me quieres explicar que pasa Rika? – la castaña la miro apenada unos segundo, para luego soltar un profundo y pesado suspiro antes de hablar._

_-Veras, Terada y yo estamos comprometidos y en pocos meses nos casaremos. – Aclaro antes que nada._

_-Eso no me explica el porqué de tu embarazo. – tanteo seria. – Pensé que habías dicho que querías tener hijos después de algunos meses de matrimonio. – arqueo una ceja divertida por la expresión de su amiga: vergüenza total._

_-E-es que, Terada y yo celebramos que lo habían aceptado como profesor en la universidad y n-nos pasamos de copas y lo demás ya-ya lo sabes. – explico con la cara totalmente roja y agachando un poco la mirada._

_La amatista se rio, su amiga en verdad era algo inocente cuando se trataba de relaciones amorosas._

_-¿Es verdad? – pregunto de repente la castaña._

_-¿El qué? – pregunto como respuesta, sabía perfectamente a que se refería pero, siendo sincera, no quería tocar ese tema que, para ella, era tan doloroso._

_-Es verdad que Hiraguisawa te… engaño. – dijo despacio, analizando el efecto en su amiga, y por su cara de seriedad y tristeza, supuso que era cierto._

_-Ese es un tema del que no quiero hablar por ahora Rika. – contesto con su mirada escondida tras su cabello._

_-Entiendo, disculpa que haya preguntado – se disculpó abrazándola._

_-No te preocupes. – sonrió devolviendo el abrazo._

_El tiempo paso rápidamente y poco a poco llegaron los demás. Yamasaki y Chijaru ya eran marido y mujer desde hace dos años, su boda fue bastante divertida, puesto que Yamasaki no se pudo aguantar y conto una de sus mentiras interrumpiendo al padre, Chijaru le propino un golpe en la cabeza y le empezó a gritar un montón de cosas de las que resaltaban, __**"¡POR UNA MALDITA VEZ EN TU COCHINA VIDA DEJA DE MENTIR!" y "¡¿NISIQUIERA EN TU PROPIA BODA DEJARAS DE DECIR MENTIRAS? ¡ESTO ES EL COLMO!"**__ fuera de eso, la boda siguió con normalidad._

_Naoko se convirtió en una reconocida escritora, ella había conocido a un chico bastante lindo y se veía desde kilómetros que le gustaba, pero ella lo negaba rotundamente alegando que su único amor siempre será la literatura._

_Meiling era maestra en las artes del karate o kung fu, ella no tenía pareja y, según ella, era completamente feliz de soltera._

_Nakuru y Yukito eran muy buenos amigos y todos ya venían venir su futura relación. El peli plateado trabaja en una tienda de repostería mientras que Nakuru trabaja en una veterinaria._

_Todos esperaban a que los novios – ya-casi-esposos, llegaran por fin a la fiesta, muchos se entretenían platicando sobre trivialidades o sobre recuerdos de su niñez. Tomoyo, en cambio, solo esperaba pacientemente a sus amigos y madre en la entrada._

_-__**"Más vale que esa mujer llegue pronto, o va a pasar algo MUY malo" **__– pensó mientras una venita resaltaba desde su frente. Sus pensamientos sobre asesinato hacia cierta madre suya se vieron interrumpidos cuando un fuerte escalofrió atravesó por su cuerpo, mientras que un mal presentimiento se alojaba en su cuerpo y lo comprimía dolorosamente._

_-__**"¿Pero que me está pasando?"**__ – se preguntó mentalmente, aturdida. Ese maldito presentimiento la había estado molestando desde la mañana y, a su parecer, parecía que esta vez volvió con más fuerza._

_-__**"Seguramente son alucinaciones mías, creo que últimamente eh estado más estresada de lo usual" – **__soltó un suspiro mientras con una mano se masajeaba la sien, echo un último vistazo hacia afuera, y vio algo que la desconcertó…_

_-¿El auto de Hiraguisawa?_

_Su corazón latió rápidamente mientras el terror hacia posesión de sus sentidos. ¡Él no podía estar allí! ¡Ella no recordaba haberlo invitado! A menos que…_

_-¡Tomoyo, hija! – La llamo una voz familiar._

_-__**"Mi mama lo invito" **__– pensó con irritación. _

_-¿Está todo listo? – pregunto su madre; entusiasta._

_-Si mama, pero antes te quiero pregunta algo…_

_-Después hija, ahora iré por los chicos._

_-¡pero mama…! – sin embargo, su madre ignoro su llamado y corrió hacia los chicos que se encontraba en la limosina._

_La pelinegra chasqueo la lengua, molesta por no poder hablar con su madre. ¡Pero después hablaría con ella! Por el momento tenía que avisarles a los demás o si no la sorpresa se echaría a perder._

_-¡Rápido, ya vienen! – grito a los demás._

_Rápidamente todos se escondieron, Tomoyo vio una cabellera negra-azulada a lo lejos. Sintió su corazón estrujarse dolorosamente._

_-__**"No es momento para eso" **__– pensó mientras se sacudía la cabeza levemente._

_Pronto se escucharon unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia ellos, las figura de los novios aparecieron en medio del jardín._

_-creo que nos equivocamos Shaoran. – hablo la castaña._

_-¿Tú crees? – dijo el castaño mayor volteando hacia todos lados._

_-¡SORPRESA! – exclamaron todos a la vez. La castaña dio un pequeño salto por el susto mientras el castaño parpadeo varias veces al ver a todos allí._

_-Felicidades por su compromiso Sakura, Shaoran. – chillo Rika a la par que los abrazaba con fuerza_

_-Gracias. – dijeron los dos, después de los abrazos y las felicitaciones comenzaron la _"verdadera fiesta".

_Tomoyo, en cambio, se sentó en silencio. Contemplando como todos los demás se divertían. Sakura extrañada de que su amiga no se divirtiera, camino hasta ella y se sentó en la silla de aun lado._

_-Tomoyo. – llamo la castaña, más la pelinegra no le respondió. – Tomoyo ¿qué te ocurre?_

_-Hiraguisawa está aquí. – contesto con voz perdida, su mirada se desvió hacia un pelinegro que conversaba tranquilamente con su madre._

_La castaña dirigió su vista hacia donde miraba la amatista. Se sorprendió al verlo, su expresión cambio de sorpresa a una de tristeza y luego en una de seriedad._

_-Tomoyo tu… ¿aun estas enamorada de Hiraguisawa?_

_La pelinegra agacho su vista, la castaña tomo eso como un sí. Mordió su labio inferior, se sentía inútil al no poder ayudar a su amiga, tenía que hacer algo pero… ¿Qué?_

_._

_._

**Inglaterra…**

**.**

_La pelirroja bebió un sorbo de su café mientras miraba fijamente las afueras de la cuidad por la gran ventana de la pequeña cafetería. El sonido de una voz preguntando por ella hiso que dirigiera su vista al reloj, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios._

_-__**"Siempre a tiempo" **__– pensó, hiso una seña para que el dueño de la voz la encontrara._

_El dueño de la voz se acercó tranquilamente a la pelirroja. Vestía una gabardina negra con capucha, larga hasta sus tobillos, un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa gris de manga larga junto a unos zapatos negros. La capucha no dejaba ver su rostro, pero se podían ver algunos mechones castaños que tapaban los ojos del encapuchado._

_Tranquilamente se sentó enfrente de la pelirroja, se cruzó de brazos y ladeo la cabeza hacia ella._

_-¿Para qué me has llamado, Kaho? – pregunto con indiferencia, su voz era profunda y seria. Kaho sonrió con arrogancia antes de contestar._

_-¿Es que acaso no puedo llamarte para saber cómo estás? – dijo socarronamente, el encapuchado la miro por unos momentos, el tenia cosas importantes que hacer, en vez de estar perdiendo su valioso tiempo con ella podría estar haciendo jugosos negocios con alguien más._

_-Escúchame bien, Kaho. – la pelirroja lo miro con diversión. – Si no tienes nada importante que decirme me iré, no pienso desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo contigo._

_La pelirroja lo miro con seriedad. Estaba consciente de que el hacia su trabajo perfectamente y dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa seria arriesgar sus planes por tener que contratar a un mediocre._

_-Escucha, tengo un trabajo para ti. – dijo con seriedad. – Estoy segura de que te interesara mucho._

_-De que se trata. – musito aun cruzado de brazos._

_La pelirroja sonrió con maldad._

_-Quiero que mates a cierta persona por mí. – Le mostro una foto de la persona, el encapuchado la tomo y la miro con interés y un deje de sorpresa._

_-¿Tomoyo Daidouji? – susurro con sorpresa._

_-Exacto, si cumples con esta misión te daré una jugosa recompensa. – una sonrisa torcida surgió de sus labios, el encapuchado se tensó al ver que le miraba a él con esa sonrisa. - ¿Que te parecería…volver a ver a tu querida hermana?_

_Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del encapuchado._

_Ver… a su hermana… ¿de nuevo?_

_Después de 2 años de no verla, de no sentirla y asegurarse de que estaba bien, ¡por fin se la regresarían!_

_Solo tenía que matar a esa chica pelinegra y la volvería a ver. Simple y sencillo._

_-¿Y?, ¿tenemos un trato? – El encapuchado miro la mano extendida hacia él, analizo nuevamente sus opciones y por fin, estrechando la mano de la pelirroja, cerró el trato._

_-__**"Todo sea por ella"**__ – pensó._

_El encapuchado se levantó y salió de la pequeña cafetería con tranquilidad. La pelirroja sonrió con maldad mientras bebía su café._

_El primer paso para llevar a cabo su plan por fin se ponía en marcha._

_._

_._

**_Tomoeda..._**

**_._**

_Eriol tomaba tranquilamente su ponche, de vez en cuando miraba con disimulo a cierta pelinegra de ojos amatistas. La mama de Tomoyo lo había invitado a la fiesta, aun no sabía el porqué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que pronto lo sabría._

_-¿Eriol? – El aludido volteo, Sonomi lo miraba seriamente. El pelinegro se atraganto con su bebida y una vez que se repuso observo con cierto nerviosismo a su ex – suegra._

_-¿Podemos hablar? – pregunto en tono casual._

_-Se-seguro. – Respondió con nerviosismo. Sonomi jalo un par de sillas y ambos se sentaron en ellas. La castaña cerro un momento sus ojos, meditando las palabas con las que hablaría con el pelinegro. El aludido tenía un manojo de pensamientos y preguntas en su cabeza, ¿para que quisiera hablar con él? ¿Acaso le pediría que se alejara de Tomoyo? ¡Eso sí que no!, aunque le pusiera una demanda u orden de restricción el no dejaría de intentar acercarse a la amatista._

_La castaña abrió nuevamente sus ojos y los dirigió al pelinegro. Este trago saliva, y se preparó mentalmente para negarse a los que le pediría._

_-Tengo entendido que tu…engañaste a mi hija con…- la castaña mayor torció una mueca - Kaho Mitsuki ¿verdad?_

_El pelinegro asintió lentamente._

_-Escucha Eriol, yo… alguna vez trabaje con Kaho hace 18 años. – el pelinegro la miro sorprendido – Y… sé que ella es capaz de conseguir lo que quiere y cuando quiere, de cualquier forma, por más ruin que sea._

_-¿A- a que se refiere? – pregunto confundido_

_La castaña suspiro pesadamente antes de continuar._

_-Cuando Tomoyo tenía 8 años, yo y mis esposos aun vivíamos juntos. Todo estaba bien entre nosotros, hasta que contrate a Kaho. – prácticamente escupió el nombre de la pelirroja. – Ella se interesó en mi esposo e hiso lo necesario para separarnos. Yo le mentía a Tomoyo diciéndole que solo eran problemas sin importancia, pero al final terminamos divorciados y Kaho se quedó con él. – Termino derramando unas cuantas lágrimas._

_-Yo… lo siento mucho._

_La castaña negó y le dedico una mirada de comprensión._

_-Eriol yo sé que tu aun amas a mi hija, porque lo haces ¿verdad? – El pelinegro asintió rápidamente. – Y también sé que Kaho te ha querido todo este tiempo y sé que haría hasta lo imposible para separarte de mi hija._

_-¿A qué quiere llegar con todo esto Sonomi – san? – pregunto confundido, arqueando una ceja._

_-Eriol, escúchame con atención. – su voz era seria al igual que su mirada. – Kaho no se rendirá hasta que tenga lo que quiere, y si eso significa matar a quien se le ponga en su camino… Lo hará. Eso no lo dudes, ella utilizara los trucos más bajos que tenga para conseguirlo. – eso una breve pausa y continuo. – Yo… aprendí eso por las malas._

_El pelinegro lo miro perplejo, por lo que oía decirle, ella ya había sufrido por culpa de Kaho. ¿Tantas vidas felices había destrozado por caprichos y aventuras amorosas?_

_-Eriol, ¡Debes pelear por Tomoyo! ¡No dejes que esto te detenga! ¡Esta es una prueba más que el destino les puso! – Animo con alegría, una sonrisa de esperanza se posó en sus labios. – Estoy segura de que tú y mi hija saldrán adelante, puesto que para ustedes, aún hay esperanza._

_-Yo… no sé qué decir Sonomi – san. – Agacho un poco la mirada. – Le… le agradezco mucho que me advierta sobre Kaho y que me anime a pelear por su hija. Yo… le prometo que algún día le pagare por su apoyo._

_Sonomi negó lentamente y después desvió su mirada al cielo._

_-Yo lo único que quiero es poder ver a mi hija ser feliz. – murmuro mientras cerraba los ojos_

_El pelinegro sonrió, miro de reojo a Tomoyo, quien se encontraba discutiendo con Sakura. La duda lo atrapo, ¿De que estarían hablando?_

_._

_._

_- ¡No me pidas que haga eso Sakura! – le grito Tomoyo a una aturdida castaña._

_-Vamos Tommy, ¡ya verás que eso te animara! – animo haciendo puchero._

_-No, no y ¡NO! – chillo la pelinegra negando fuertemente._

_-Por favor. – rogo la castaña._

_-¡No!_

_-¿por favor?_

_-¡NOO! – chillo cruzándose de brazos._

_-¿por favor? – suplico una vez más mientras ponía ojos de cachorrito._

_Tomoyo la miro unos momentos. Tratando de resistirse a la mirada._

_Claro que, como siempre, fallo._

_-Está bien. – suspiro mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta un pequeño karaoke. Tomo el micrófono y carraspeo llamado la atención de todos._

_-Esta canción la escribí hace unos meses y…pues, espero les guste. – dijo Tomoyo para luego suspirar y encender el karaoke. La música comenzó a sonar. Tomoyo respiro muy hondo y comenzó a cantar:_

_**(Blue bird – Ikomono Gakari, Naruto shippuden opening)**_

_**Habataitara modora nai to itte**_

_Piensa que si pudieras volar nunca caerías_

_**Mezashita no ha**_

_Solo quieres mirar_

_**Aoi, Aoi ano sora**_

_**A ese cielo azul, muy azul**_

_El sonido de las guitarras se escuchó. La pelinegra echo un vistazo al público antes de continuar._

_**"Kanashimi" ha mada oboerezu Setsunasa ha ima**_

_Aun no sabes lo que la tristeza es_

_**Tsukami hajimeta.**_

_Y ahora estas averiguando lo que es el dolor_

_**Anata he to idaku kono kanjou mo Ima kotoba ni**_

_A pesar de los sentimientos que siento por ti_

_**Kawatteiku**_

_Deben ser expresados con palabras._

_**Michinaru sekai no yume kara mezamete.**_

_Despierta de tu sueño en un mundo desconocido_

_**Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu.**_

_Entonces extiende las alas y vuela_

_**Habataitara modora nai to itte.**_

_Piensas que si pudieras volar nunca caerías_

_**Mezashita no ha**_

_Solo quieres mirar_

_**Aoi, Aoi ano sora.**_

_A ese cielo azul, muy azul_

_**Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte.**_

_Sabes que si puedes continuar encontraras lo que buscas_

_**Furikiru hodo**_

_Así que sigue intentando llegar_

_**Aoi, Aoi ano sora.**_

_A ese cielo azul, muy azul_

_**Aoi, Aoi ano sora.**_

_A ese cielo azul, muy azul_

_**Aoi, Aoi ano sora**_

_A ese cielo azul, muy azul~_

_._

_La música termino de sonar y todos comenzaron a aplaudirle a la pelinegra mientras pedían otra canción. Tomoyo suspiro y miro a Eriol de reojo, quien aplaudía alegremente. Desvió su vista hasta posarla en los futuros esposos. Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro._

_-La siguiente canción, es para los noviecitos a los cuales quiero mucho y sé que serán muy felices juntos. – hablo mientras una risilla se le escapaba. - ¡Espero que la disfruten mucho chicos! – exclamo mientras veía que el castaño se sonrojaba levemente y la ojiverde ponía cara de "yo no quería que pasara esto"._

_Pronto una suave música de piano comenzó a sonar._

_**(You are my love – yui makino, tsubasa chronicle sakura's song)**_

_**Ame ni nureta hoho wa**_

_Bésame… que duermo en silencio_

_**Namida no nioi ga shita**_

_Sola estoy cubierta por el hielo_

_**Yasashii manazashi no**_

_Soñare….convocándote…_

_**Tabibito**_

_Eres mi amor..._

_Sakura y Shaoran la miraron sorprendida, ¡esa canción se la dedico Shaoran cuando le pidió que fueran novios!_

_**Shizuka ni hibiiteru**_

_Mirare… tus ojos buscando…_

_**Natsukashii ongaku**_

_Mi memoria en este escenario_

_**Omoidasenai kioku**_

_Júrame…Mientras me abrazas_

_**Samayou**_

_Que no te iras…_

_**Yume wa tobitatsu no chiisana tsubasa de**_

_Si pudieras tocar mis alas…con suavidad…te amare…_

_**Omoi no kienai basho made**_

_Naveguemos juntos por esta obscuridad_

_**Futari de**_

_Hacia el mar…_

_**Tooi umi wo sora wo koete**_

_Para hallarme… para hallarte… ámame…atrévete…_

_La pelinegra desvió sus ojos amatista para encontrarse con los azules de Eriol que la miraban intensamente, provocando que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo de la pelinegra._

_**Kurai yoru no naka de**_

_Bésame… que duermo en lamentos_

_**Watashi wo terashiteru**_

_Sola estoy buscando un futuro_

_**Yasashii manazashii no**_

_Soñare… convocándote…_

_**Anata ni**_

…_Eres mi amor…_

_**Aitai…**_

…_Eres mi amor…._

_._

_Los últimos acordes de piano sonaron para luego terminar la canción. Todos aplaudieron, algunos lloraban mientras otros contenían las lágrimas. Más la pelinegra seguía mirando al de ojos azules, mordió su labio inferior mientras miles de pensamientos inundaban su mente._

_**-"¿Porque me mira así? No, mas importante… ¡¿Por qué lo estoy viendo yo a Él?**__ – Se preguntó mentalmente – __**"¿Por qué aun siento el mismo cosquilleo cada vez que lo veo? Porque… porque…. ¡¿Por qué no puedo dejar de amarlo?**__ – pensó cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando se oyó el sonido de un disparo. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando una sensación la inundo por completo…_

…_**Frio…**_

_Lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia su costado._

_**...rojo…**_

_Su blusa se estaba tornado color carmesí, su temblorosa mano se posó en su costado. Sintió un líquido caliente en su mano. Miro su mano y lo que vio la dejo helada…_

…_**sangre…**_

_Su mirada se tornó borrosa, un inmenso mareo la inundo, sus sentidos pronto se adormecieron y sus piernas flaquearon haciéndola caer de rodillas._

_-¡TOMOYO!_

_Fue el grito de desesperación lo último que oyó la amatista antes de caer en la inconsciencia._

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**OMG! ¡No puedo creerlo!**

**Por fin de años de no actualizar…**

**¡Por fin termine el cap!**

**¡Pero por favor, no me maten!**

**Ya tenía el cap listo pero se borró *llora desconsoladamente***

**Y después sufrí un ENORME bloqueo de inspiración.**

**Y para colmo esta semana tuve exámenes y…y…**

**¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!**

…

**Bien ahora que ya paso mi etapa depresiva…**

**Quiera agradecer a:**

**Cainat06: ya verás que pronto todo se solucionara ^^**

**Tomoyo01: muchas gracias por el review… y disculpa por retrasarme tanto pero recordé que tenía exámenes los días siguientes y me puse a estudiar… espero me disculpes y también espero que le des a Kaho con una katana XD**

**La criticona: ¡Gracias! Yo también me eh dado cuenta y pienso centrarme en los personajes y tratar que se relaciones todo de la forma correcta… ¡muchas gracias por el review!**

**Music of the sun: lo sé pero Kaho cambio el objetivo a Tomoyo, ¿qué cruel no? Gracias por el review**

**Luna love: Tachibana será importante en la historia, pronto explicare su relación con Tomoyo, ¡suerte en la escuela y gracias por el review!**

**Y sobre el cap.**

**Si ya se… ¿Cómo es que sonomi sigue viva?**

**¡Pues pronto lo sabrán!**

**Por favor no me maten por hacer que le disparan a Tomoyo pero en el próximo cap sabrán cómo murió sonomi. ¡Se los prometo!**

**Es más si gustan les puedo dejar una pequeña adelanto del próximo cap.**

**Los que gusten tenerla háganmelo saber y se los enviare.**

**¡Espero hayan disfrutado del cap!**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Bye XD**

**¿Algún review?**

**.**

**16/08/11**

**.**

**¡Uf! ¡Al fin termine de re-editar los caps!**

**¡¿A qué se ven mucho mejor? **

**¿No lo creen?**

**Con este me tarde menos, porque tenía menos errores de ortografía xD**

**Bien, solo falta terminar el verdadero cap No. 12 ¡y continuaremos con la historia!**

**Ahora sí.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Bye xD**


	12. Nota urgente ¡Por favor leer!

**Nota:**

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! **

**Sé que se sentirán algo decepcionados por ver que este no es un nuevo cap. ¡Pero es necesario que lo lean!**

**Verán, gracias a "La criticona" y a que eh leído este fic un par de veces, me eh dado cuenta de que eh perdido el hilo de la historia a tal punto que no sé a dónde van las cosas y dejo unas cuantas cosas confusas. Aparte de que la escritura es diferente en algunos caps ¡y eso me molesta de sobremanera! **

**Voy a editar los caps, para que se entornen más claros, sean mejores para leer y todo eso.**

**No se preocupen, NO pienso dejar este fic. Es el primero que hice…. O eso creo. Y le tengo mucho cariño *snif* **

**Entiéndanme, apenas era nueva en la página y pues, no sabía cómo redactar las ideas XD**

**Ahora intento hacer mejor el fic.**

**¡En fin, me despido!**

"**La criticona" en verdad, te lo agradezco sinceramente. Tienes razón, no sé a dónde apuntan las cosas, y si empezaba a ponerlo más claro, pues… los primeros caps se verían raros y no quiero eso XD**

**¡Te agradezco por tu apoyo! Y a todo ustedes, mis lectores, que me ayudan mucho con sus reviews, me hacen inmensamente feliz!**

**Ahora, me hago momento de publicidad. Eh echo un nuevo fic, "Sacrificios por un Imperio" donde Tomoyo y Eriol son príncipes de diferentes Imperios, y para evitar una guerra, deben unirse en matrimonio. Mas el problema es que ellos no lo desean así, lastimosamente deben obedecer órdenes, ¿Cómo se llevara a cabo su matrimonio? ¿Lograran amarse? Si quieren pasar a leer y dejar un review, estaría encantada XD**

**Bueno, ya alargue esto.**

**¡Gracias por leer esta nota!**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Bye XD**


	13. La muerte de Sonomi Daidouji, parte 2

**Traición**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Sakura card captor no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **CLAMP.**

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Te amé:**__ con todas mis fuerzas_

_**Te amo:**__ más que a mi vida_

_**Te amare:**__ por el resto de la vida_

_._

_Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente. De un momento a otro, pudo ver su vida pasar frente a sus ojos. Un sentimiento de amargura lleno su corazón; ¿Acaso su vida terminaría allí? ¿Tan pronto… iba a morir? Sintió ganas de llorar, pero su cuerpo estaba tan entumecido que apenas si podía respirar._

_Una horrible punzada de dolor atravesó su costado izquierdo, voces se escuchaban a lo lejos. ¿La estaban llamando? ¿Era llanto lo que oía? ¿Por qué? Las voces poco a poco se hacían más fuerte hasta convertirse en horribles pitidos para sus oídos. Intento abrir los ojos, mas su intento fue en vano. Se sentía tan cansada, su cuerpo no quería responder a sus mandatos y el estar entumecida no ayudaba mucho. _

_Los llantos, los gritos y los llamados no paraban. Quería decirles que se detuvieran, que ella estaba bien. Pero por más que lo intentaba, fallaba. _

_Apenas pudo sentir como alguien la cargaba, pero con lo poco que pudo sentir, reconoció quien la cargaba: _

_Eriol Hiraguisawa._

_Reconocería esos cálidos brazos donde fuera. El impulso de querer separarse de él, hizo acto de presencia. Aun le dolía el tenerlo cerca, le dolía el tan solo verlo. Pero lo que más le dolía, era saber que, aun hoy en día, aun lo amaba. Más sabia que no sería fácil perdonarlo, el recuerdo de su traición seguía presente en sus recuerdos. _

_¿Qué hacer entonces? _

_Pudo sentir leves gotas de agua en sus mejillas. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, abrió levemente los ojos. Pudo observar como el cielo estaba nublado, y según lo que oía, estaba lloviendo._

_Pero no sentía gotas de agua por su cuerpo, las sentía en sus mejillas; sus ojos captaron una mancha azul encima de ella, al parecer era un paraguas. Como pudo, enfoco su vista hacia Eriol. Su cara miraba al frente, por lo cual no podía ver bien sus ojos; pero pudo reconocer los puntos brillantes que salían de sus ojos y llegaban a sus pálidas mejillas. _

_Sintió como su cuerpo dejaba los cálidos brazos para hundirse en una suave seda. Podía oír la alarma de la ambulancia atrás. _

_Su mirada se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Eriol. Por un momento, deseo que siguieran siendo novios. Que nada de lo que recordaba hubiera pasado._

_-Eriol…- susurro con esfuerzo._

_-No te preocupes Tomoyo, pronto estarás bien. – aseguro con voz quebrada. _

_Con pesadez cerro completamente sus ojos. Deseando, que lo que le dijo su ex–novio fuera verdad. _

_._

_._

_**Templo Tsukimine…**_

_-¡¿Cómo que no la mataste? – grito una histérica Kaho._

_-Tsk, no es mi culpa. – dijo con molestia, el encapuchado. – La madre de la chica me miro y no tuve más opción que irme._

_-Agg…esa tonta de Sonomi… - mascullo entre dientes con furia. _

_No era la primera vez que peleaba con ella. Aun recordaba con orgullo como pudo robarle a su marido, y ella se quedó consolando a su pobre hija. _

_Y si una vez pudo con ella, esa situación no sería diferente._

_-Por lo menos pude dispararle a un costado de la chica, y por lo poco que pude ver; se estaba desangrando muy rápido. – informo con indiferencia el encapuchado._

_-Ya veo… - dirigió su mirada al encapuchado. – Debo decir que hiciste un buen trabajo, ahora podre matarla yo misma. - sonrió con maldad._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer con la madre de la chica? – cuestiono sin interés._

_-Después me encargare de ella, por el momento mi único objetivo es Tomoyo.- con paso sereno, se dirigió a la salida del templo._

_-¡Espera! – la detuvo el encapuchado._

_-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto con fastidio la pelirroja._

_-¿Qué pasara con…mi hermana?_

_-Hiciste un buen trabajo. Pero el trato era que tú** la **__**mataras**, __no que la dañaras._

_-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_-Que tu hermana tendrá que esperar a tu visita. Pero no te preocupes, yo la entretendré. – sonrió con malicia. _

_El encapuchado apretó los puños con furia._

_-¡No te atrevas a lastimar a Yuri! – rugió con furia._

_-Oh! Vamos… no creo que le pase nada. – se encogió de hombros. – Después de todo… es una Tachibana. – dijo con sorna._

_-¡No te atrevas a volver a decirlo!- chillo fuera de si – ¡Ella y yo dejamos de ser de esa familia hace años y lo sabes! – exclamo el encapuchado._

_-Aunque lo niegues, sigues siendo uno._

_-Maldita. – mascullo enojado._

_-Vamos Taichí, sabes que mientras tenga a tu hermana en mi poder no podrás hacer nada. – La pelirroja salió del templo, dejando a un muy cabreado Taichí en el centro de la habitación. _

_-Un día… - con una mano bajaba lentamente la capucha. – Un día de esto me las pagaras, Kaho Mitsuki. – murmuro con odio. _

_El encapuchado termino de bajar su capucha. Revelando unos cabellos castaños alborotados. Sus ojos eran rojos, rojos como el fuego. Su tez ligeramente bronceada tenía ligeras gotas de sudor por el esfuerzo de no ir y matar a Kaho en ese momento._

_-No te preocupes Yuri. En cuanto te libere, me asegurare de que Kaho y Hitori paguen por lo que nos han hecho. – susurro con veneno, mirando a la luna a través de la gran ventana._

_._

_._

_**Hospital, habitación 187.**_

_Eriol se mantenía sentado al lado de Tomoyo, sujetando fuertemente su mano. _

_-¿Cómo se encuentra? – pregunto Shaoran parado en el marco de la puerta._

_-los doctores dicen que está mejor. – contesto Eriol en un susurro. – pero que no despertara en unos días._

_-¿Tan grave fue? _

_-la bala quedo incrustada en su cuerpo y fue muy difícil sacarla. Tuvieron que darle mucho sedante por si se despertaba antes, el dolor no fuera tan intenso. – dijo Eriol mirando a Tomoyo fijamente. _

_-Tranquilízate Hiraguisawa, ya verás que pronto se pondrá bien. – intento animar el castaño mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro._

_-¿y si no lo hace? ¡Ni siquiera pude hablar con ella!, ¿Qué pasaría…si no…?_

_-¡Cállate! ¡No te atrevas a terminar esa frase! – chillo Sakura que venía entrando._

_-Sakura. – musito Shaoran._

_-Eriol, ¡no pienses así! Tomoyo nos necesita más que nunca, necesita que la apoyemos y que le demos fuerzas para salir adelante. – dijo Sakura tratando de no llorar._

_-Tienes razón. – Eriol volteo hacia Tomoyo y recargo su cabeza sobre sus manos entrelazadas. – Te prometo que no te dejare sola nunca más, Tommy. _

_Sakura sonrió con ternura._

_-Y yo te prometo que no permitiré que este tonto vuelva a decir algo así. _

_._

_-¿Tomoyo ya se encuentra mejor? – pregunto Sonomi con preocupación._

_-Sí, pero necesita reposo. – dijo el Doctor mirando una tabla en su mano. _

_-¿Cree que pueda llevármela a casa, Doctor? – cuestiono Sonomi._

_-en cuanto se estabilice y le ágamos unas pruebas más, se la podrá llevar. – respondió el Doctor viéndola con una sonrisa._

_-Gracias a Dios. – suspiro con alivio. _

_Sonomi había sentido mucho miedo, ¡no quería perder a su hija! Ya le habían quitado a su esposo y a su prima, no quería perder a su máximo tesoro, a su preciosa hija. _

_Apretó con fuerza los puños, clavándose sus uñas en las palmas de las manos. Estaba segura de que Kaho había estado detrás del ataque, tenía que serlo. _

_Miro de soslayo por la ventana, su mirada recargada de ira y odio._

_-¿Hasta cuándo nos dejaras en paz, Kaho? – escupió con odio al aire, esperando que sus palabras se las llevara el viento y la pelirroja las oyera. _

_._

_._

_Dos días después, Tomoyo fue dada de alta, aun sin despertar. Los doctores les habían dicho que debido a la sobre dosis de sedantes en su cuerpo tardaría un poco más de 24 horas en despertar. Sonomi y Eriol llevaron a la pelinegra hasta la mansión Daidouji, donde la acomodaron delicadamente en su antigua cama. _

_-Iré a preparar un poco de café. – dijo Sonomi suavemente. - ¿Quieres un poco? _

_-Si, por favor. Si no es mucha molestia. – contesto Eriol._

_Sonomi negó. – No es ninguna molestia, Eriol. Te lo traeré en un momento._

_Sonomi salió por la puerta, dejando a Eriol solo en la oscuridad con el inconsciente cuerpo de Tomoyo tendido en la cama. Eriol tomo su mano suavemente, apretándola y llevándosela a los labios._

_-Vamos Tommy, despierta pronto. – suplico besando el dorso de la pálida mano. _

_Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y los minutos en horas, y aun así, Eriol se negaba rotundamente el marcharse del lado de su Tomoyo._

_-Vamos, Eriol. Necesitas descansar, has pasado día y noche con Tomoyo en el hospital y no has dormido ni un poco, y eso no es bueno para tu salud. – razono Sonomi._

_-No me importa mi salud, lo que me importa es que Tommy despierte pronto. – murmuro Eriol._

_-Lo sé, Eriol, lo sé. – suspiro la mujer mayor. - ¿Pero no querrás que cuando Tomoyo se despierte, te encuentre todo ojeroso y con los ojos rojos, no? _

_Eriol se mordió los labios, negando suavemente con la cabeza._

_-¿Lo ves? Lo mejor será que te marches a descansar un poco. _

_-Muy bien, Sonomi-san. Supongo que tiene razón. – Se rindió el pelinegrodestellosazules. – Pero sé que tal vez sea molesto, pero le aseguro que mañana en la mañana me tendrá por aquí._

_Sonomi rio levemente, negando sutilmente. _

_-No te preocupes, Eriol. Sera para mí un placer tener por aquí. _

_El asintió, dándole un leve beso a la mano de la pelinegra, se levantó y se encamino hacia la puerta, parándose por un momento y ladeando la cabeza para ver a la castaña._

_-Por favor, prométame que cuidara a Tomoyo. – pidió con la preocupación rondando en sus ojos y tono de voz._

_-Te lo prometo. No dejare que le pase absolutamente nada. – Aseguro la castaña con una sonrisa._

_Eriol asintió y salio por la puerta. _

_Sonomi suspiro cuando hoyo que la puerta se cerraba con sutileza, volteando a ver a su hija con una sonrisa triste y melancólica._

_-Hija, espero que cuando despiertes, puedas arreglar todo con Eriol. – susurro, dándole un beso en la frente a su hija y saliendo de la habitación. No notando que la pelinegra fruncía un poco el ceño y se removía. _

_._

_._

_**Mansión Daidouji. 12:3O A.m. **_

_Las horas pasaron poco a poco. La oscuridad y el silencio reinaban en la mansión, encubriendo a una figura encapuchada que caminaba silenciosamente por los jardines de la familia Daidouji. _

_La figura escalo hasta el balcón de la habitación, abriendo con cuidado la puerta y adentrándose sigilosamente. Camino hasta la cama de Tomoyo, sacando una filosa navaja de entre su capa, la cual brillo peligrosamente ante la luz de la luna. Llego a la orilla, alzando la navaja dispuesta a enterrarla en el delicado cuerpo de la pelinegra, pintando una retorcida sonrisa en su rostro. _

_El silencio se hacía cada vez más pesado, la oscuridad parecía solo rodearlas a ellas, esperando con ansiedad el asesinato. Sin embargo…_

_-¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi hija, maldita zorra! – rugió una voz desde la puerta._

…_No contaba con que Sonomi Daidouji interviniera. _

_-¿Qué…? – alcanzo a decir la figura, antes de ser abruptamente tacleada por la castaña._

_Ambas comenzaron a forcejear entre ellas. Una tratando de quitarle la navaja y otra tratando de quitársela de encima. Al final, la encapuchada lanzó a la castaña a un lado y se levantó con rapidez, retrocediendo un par de pasos._

_-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso, maldita bruja? – chillo con furia, alisando su gabardina y masajeándose las muñecas._

_Sonomi se levantó velozmente, el ceño sumamente fruncido y los dientes apretados._

_-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí, maldita zorra? – escupió con odio._

_La encapuchada sonrió de lado, destapándose la cabeza y dejando al aire sus largos y rojos cabellos._

_-¿Qué, qué es lo que quiero? – repitió sin borrar su sonrisa. – Creo que eso ya lo sabes, Sonomi. Quiero matar a tu hija._

_-¡Eso jamás lo permitiré! – rugió apretando los puños y mirándola con odio._

_-Entonces… - Tomo la navaja del piso y paso la yema de sus dedos por el filo de la navaja. Ladeo su cabeza para ver a Sonomi, mostrando una cruel y malvada sonrisa en sus labios. -… Morirás con ella. _

_Ambas se lanzaron sobre la otra, forcejeando, lanzando golpes, patadas y jalándose el pelo con fuerza. Kaho obligo a Sonomi a levantarse, se puso de pie de un salto. Sujetando fuertemente la navaja en su mano, la encajo en un costado de la castaña, haciéndola chillar y gemir del dolor, y le propino una fuerte cachetada, lanzando a la castaña al suelo._

_-Eres débil…siempre lo fuiste. – musito fríamente. – Ahora, Tomoyo, acabemos con esto de una vez._

_Alzo la navaja de forma amenazante, caminando pausadamente a la cama, tratando de memorizar cada detalle de este momento. El filo de la navaja brillo con amenaza, preparada para mancharse de sangre de aquella víctima._

_Sonomi se levantó con dificultad, sujetándose su costado con su mano. _

_-N-No te atrevas. – mascullo entre dientes. _

_Kaho rio, acercándose aún más a la pelinegra que – sintiendo el peligro – comenzó a removerse incomoda en la cama._

_-¡Tomoyo, no! – chillo la castaña. _

_Se paró con dificultad, y comenzó a correr en dirección a las dos mujeres. _

_-¡Muere, Tomoyo Daidouji! – chillo con una sonrisa cruel, parándose en la orilla de la cama y alzando la navaja._

_Sonomi miro con terror como Kaho bajaba la navaja abruptamente. Su respiración se congelo, tomo impulso y se lanzó a la pelirroja._

_-"¡Por favor! Tengo que llegar." – pensó Sonomi con lágrimas en los ojos. _

_El tiempo se detuvo, hubo un sonido de la navaja clavándose en el cuerpo y el ruido sordo del cuerpo caer tendido._

_._

_._

_Cuando uno despierta, suele querer encontrarse con un día nuevo y brillante, y con el suave cantar de los pájaros. _

_En el caso de Tomoyo Daidouji, se espera encontrar su habitación iluminada y con su mama sentada a su lado, viéndola preocupada y lista para decirle cuan angustiada había estado._

_Sin embargo, la escena que estaba frente a si, era completamente todo lo contrario._

_La oscuridad llenaba toda la habitación, siendo la luz de la luna lo único que la iluminaba tenuemente. Parpadeo confundida y desorientada, pasando una mano por sus ojos y tratando de ubicarse. _

_-¿Mama? – llamo suavemente._

_Se sentía adormilada y una fuerte punzada de dolor atravesaba su cuerpo con rudeza. Sus sentidos estaban desubicados, la vista estaba nublosa, sus oídos le zumbaban y su cuerpo estaba casi inmovilizado. Mas su sentido del olfato estaba más despiertos que los demás. _

_Capto el olor a sangre fresca cerca de su cama, haciéndola fruncir el ceño y mover su mirada a todas las direcciones, intentando encontrar la fuente del olor. Cuando volteo a un lado de su cama, se encontró con una figura encapuchada, sujetando fuertemente una navaja manchada con sangre fresca y su mirada fija en suelo. _

_-¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto recelosa, tratando de observar su rostro._

_La encapuchada salto al oír su voz, mascullo algo entre dientes y salió corriendo hacia el balcón, saltándolo y perdiéndose de vista entre los jardines de la mansión. _

_-¡E-Espera! – exclamo, arrastrándose hasta la orilla de la cama y posando su vista hacia el suelo, quedándose sin respiración al instante._

_Ahí, tendida boca abajo, estaba una mujer. Pero no cualquier mujer, si no Sonomi Daidouji, su mama._

_Sus ojos se dilataron por el miedo, su mente entro en shock y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar violentamente._

_Su mama estaba tendida en el suelo, sangrando._

_Desangrándose._

_Muriendo._

_**¡Muriendo!**_

_Como si un martillo golpeara su cabeza, las palabras resonaron en su mente, sacándola de su trance y haciéndola soltar un gemido lastimero._

_-¡Mama! – chillo, parándose de la cama e inclinándose al lado del cuerpo de su madre._

_Ignoro el dolor en su cuerpo, y sujeto con fuerza el cuerpo inerte de la castaña._

_-¡Mama, despierta! – sollozo. - ¡Mama!_

_La zarande levemente, sollozando y con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas con suma rapidez._

_-T-Tomo…yo, hi…ja – el sonido ronco salió de los labios de Sonomi le dio un poco de alivio a la pelinegra._

_-Mama, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estas así?_

_-Hija, estas bien. Me…alegro mucho. – Sonomi abrió los ojos con pesadez y le dedico una suave sonrisa._

_-Mama, no hables, tenemos que llevarte al hospital. – dijo Tomoyo de forma acelerada, con su corazón en la garganta y las lágrimas fluyendo sin parar._

_Intento ponerse de pie, más el dolor en su cuerpo la hizo caer sentada de nuevo._

_-No te esfuerces, hija. Ya no hay nada que hacer. – negó Sonomi. – Yo ya no tengo salvación._

_-Shh… no digas eso, aun te puedes salvar, solo… solo no hables y tranquilízate. – susurro con la voz temblando. – Lla-Llamare a Sakura, ¡ella sabrá que hacer!_

_-No, Tomoyo. Ya es muy tarde. _

_-Mama, no digas eso… - sollozo. –… Por favor. – rogo la pelinegra con la voz quebrándose a cada palabra._

_Sonomi elevo su mano hasta tocar la mejilla de su hija, manchandola con sangre espesa y fresa. Tomoyo cerró los ojos al sentir el tenue tacto, las lágrimas mojando sus mejillas y mezclándose con la sangre de la mano de su madre._

_-Tomoyo, no sabes lo feliz que soy de haber sido tu madre. Nada me llena más de orgullo que el saber soy la madre de una niña inteligente, bonita, y por sobretodo, fuerte y decidida. – sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse. – Quisiera poder estar ahí cuando todo se arregle y por fin te puedas casar con Eriol. _

_Tomoyo negó con la cabeza, sujetando la mano de su madre con la suya, no importándole llenarse mas de sangre._

_-Eso no va a pasar, mama. – negó con pesadez._

_-Lo sé, hija. Yo no estaré ahí para verlos a ti y a Hiraguisawa._

_-¡No, mama! Tú estarás aquí, conmigo. Lo de Hiraguisawa y yo es lo que jamás pasara._

_Sonomi rio levemente, interrumpiéndose por una fuerte tos que incluía sangre y quejidos mezclados._

_-Tomoyo, no me queda mucho tiempo. Así que te diré una cosa. – trago saliva y sujeto con firmeza la mejilla de su hija. – No dejes de Kaho te arruine la vida, ellas es capaz de muchas cosas terribles. Y el sepáralos es una de ellas. No te dejes engañar por lo que viste, todo tiene algo oculto tras los hechos, debes buscar, averiguar y desengañar la escena tras la traición de Eriol. _

_-Mama, ya no hables, por favor…_

_-Tomoyo, prométeme… que no importa lo que pase, seguirás siendo feliz y que lucharas por el amor entre tu y Eriol. – dijo en un susurro, las lágrimas escapando lentamente de sus ojos._

_-Mama… y-yo… yo… te lo prometo, pero por favor, quédate conmigo. – suplico sujetando el cuerpo de su madre y apretándolo contra su pecho, manchando su pijama azul celeste de rojo sangre._

_-Gracias, hija. – musito levemente. El color se le iba del cuerpo a cada segundo que transcurría, su respiración se hacía más lenta y la vida la abandonaba en cada palabra pronunciada. – Pe-Perdona que me vaya y ya no pueda pro-protegerte, pero recuerda que… te a-amo…mucho… _

_Dio su último respiro, cerrando los ojos y recostando su cabeza en el pecho de su hija, la mano que estaba en su mejilla resvalo totalmente inerte, dejando un camino rojo que resaltaba en la pálida mejilla de su hija._

_Tomoyo abrió los ojos en terror, ella no podía estar muerta, ¡No podía!_

_-¿Ma-Mama? – llamo cautelosamente. No hubo respuesta. – Mama, por favor despierta. _

_Zarandeo su cuerpo levemente, este solamente se movió como una muñeca de trapo, fría y sin vida._

_-Mama. ¡Mama! – llamo con más fuerza. Las lágrimas fluyeron con más rapidez. - ¡Mama, por favor! ¡Mama despierta! – chillo desesperada._

_La zarandeo con más fuerza y sin delicadez alguna, llamándola como una niña pequeña que ha tenido una pesadilla; con miedo y desesperación._

_Lloro más fuerte, las lágrimas cayendo al frio suelo consecutivamente, mezclados con la sangre seca del piso._

_Hundió su cabeza en el pecho de su madre, abrazándola posesivamente y dejando todo su dolor en aquel llanto lastimero._

_La luna fue la única testigo de la sangre derramada, del llanto desgarrador y de la huida de la culpable. Siendo una cómplice más y guardando silencio, viendo impasible el amargo llanto de la pelinegra y el grito que desgarro la noche. _

_-__**¡MAMA!**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡SIIII!**

**¡Al fin! ¡Después de años!**

**Aquí está el verdadero cap 12 de "Traición" **

**¡Muahahaha! ¡Soy tan feliz! xD**

**Si, lo sé, me tarde MUCHO tiempo. Pero, mi inspiración para continuar se fue y apenas regresa TT^TT**

**Además, tengo más fics que continuar. No les prometo nada, pero intentare que el próximo cap no tarde tanto.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Luna Love: **Bueno~ ahora ya sabes que paso. Sí, todos pensamos lo mismo de Kaho, y créeme, pagara muy caro lo que ah echo, *Risa malévola*, ¡Gracias por tu review! espero que este cap sea de tu agrado. ¡Saludos desde Mexico! :3

**Cata06**: Ehhh… ¿Quién creer que era? Perdón, soy mala recibiendo indirectas xD, pero igual, ella hace cosas MUY bajas ¬¬, pero ya tendrá su merecido. ¡Gracias por tu review! espero que este cap te guste, ¡nos leemos!

**Music Of The Sun**: ¡Por favor no me mates! *tiembla* esta vez intentare no tardar tanto ^^U, su reconciliación está ya más cerca, empezare próximamente (empezando por el próximo cap) a poner más momentos entre ellos, ¡Gracias por el review! espero te guste el cap, ¡Saludos!

**Sunako-koike**: Me alegra que te guste la historia, y espero que este cap también te haya gustado, ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Saludos!

**Val-chan-Hime**: Gracias por tus review, espero este cap te haya gustado, ¡nos leemos!

**Vainyl-chan**: Oh~ muchas gracias ^^, jejeje intentare no tardarme tanto en el próximo cap. Seh~ Kaho es una pedófila asalta cunas xD, ¡Gracias por tus palabras y tu review! espero este cap sea de tu agrado, ¡Nos leemos!

**¡Me hacen muy feliz con sus comentarios! ^^ **

**-En serio la hacen feliz. – dijo Pucca indiferente. **

**-.-U **

**No sé si recuerdan a mi inner, Pucca ¬¬ **

**-Que hay gente. – saludo con un gesto con la mano.**

**Si, bueno, ella fue la que se encargó de traer mi inspiración de vuelta.**

**-Literalmente. – añadió Pucca frunciendo el ceño.**

**Como sea, ¡disculpen si este cap quedo un poco raro! ¡Pero espero igual lo disfruten! **

**Y díganme, ¿a poco no quedaron mejor los caps re-editados? Ahora se entienden mas xD**

**Bueno, ¡Nos leemos!**

**Bye xD**

**¿Algún review? **


End file.
